SEEING RED
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. What's worse than running in to your ex? Running into your ex- and seeing them happy whilst your life is shit. Emily isn't very happy about how her life has turned out as compared to Naomi's, in order to gain all she's lost she takes on the mission of ruining Naomi's life and finally get revenge for messing up her own. Would she be able to own up to her mission?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I guess I am starting another one of these...aren't I? I didn't want to...I really wanted to keep myself away but I just can't do it. I've tried but this writing thing is a bit addicting, right? So here's this new story, a bit different than my last one...hopefully you like it just as well. I'll try to update as much as life allows. I know how much it sucks to have to wait so long for stories to be updated. Here we go...comment underneath, good or bad...it helps me see if I should continue. Love you all...here we gooooo!

p.s. Before I start I'd like to thank my awesome friend **WeAreShippers** for helping me come up with the title and being the greatest...her stories "Fun comes dressed in black", "Rocking" and "You and my Psychology" are ALL amazing and before you even start to read mine you should go check hers out because I can guarantee you'll fall in love. She's the duchess of Keffyland. And lastly, I'd like to give a mention to my buddy **Partedways** because her fic "My sweetest revenge" kind of inspired this one and I thought she deserve to know that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins...I really don't.

* * *

SEEING RED

Chapter 1

Emily Fitch hadn't exactly had the most perfect day of her entire life. But as she walked out of the court that evening she was at least relieved that all had gone well and that this nightmare was over; Or at least partially over.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine"

"Couldn't have gone just fine, Emsy…how much am I going to end up paying this time?"

"Nothing, I took care of it…alright? Don't worry about it."

"Emily…"

"I said don't fucking worry about the bloody money Kay…I can manage."

"Alright, Jesus…I just wanna help"

"Well you've _helped_ enough already, yeah? Now I am sorry to have to let you go but my mobile is running out of battery, I'll ring you up later…"

"Yea well you better or you know what I'll…"

"I fucking will you daft cow, I promised you and James…now would you fucking hang up my phone really is running out of battery power."

"Fine…but ring me…"

Before Katie could even finish the sentence Emily hung up on her sister. The truth was she had more than enough battery power to hold her for the entire day but she really didn't wanna talk to her sister about what had just happened. In fact, the only reason she had even answered Katie was because if she didn't her twin would probably end up hiring out a search-and-rescue team to find her. And she couldn't blame her, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd disappear on her and James and left them worried sick. But today she didn't really feel like doing that. She really didn't feel like doing much more than just walking around the street consumed in the loneliness that was now her permanent companion but she was too tired to do so. This whole legal case ordeal had left her completely exhausted she really truly needed a breather before going back to the hell that was now her life. She placed phone in her pocket and then pulled out a pack of fags from her other pocket and started to walk away from toward a nearby bench where she thought she might enjoy the last two fags left in the pack before having to go back home and change for the night shift at work.

"Ms. Fitch" She heard from behind her as she turned around and saw the face of the man she least wanted to see again after that day.

"Mr. Charles? Why are you…"

"It's a good thing I found you" the older gentleman said as he approached her rapidly. "I was trying to call your mobile with no success…you left these before walking out of court so suddenly."

He handed her a set of papers, her court orders with the specifications of her punishment for what she'd done.

"I wanna make sure you are aware that you do need to take care of all the fines and recovery steps stipulated in this here order…"

"I get it Mr. Charles…I am sorry I left the paperwork, I just…I am bit stressed out as you can see…I needed a fag."

"I understand" he said looking at her while he scratched his salt-and-pepper beard. "I can imagine how much stress you're under right now but for this same reason I do recommend that you do not avoid the orders here stipulated…"

"I fucking understand old man…" Emily said a bit upset at the insistence of her lawyer. She usually tried to control her temper now-a-days because she knew it got her very much in trouble. In fact, this entire court ordeal had been caused because she couldn't hold her temper and was involved in a little incident at a club where she was arrested for fighting and the prosecuted for possession of class A drugs. And this was a major offence, one that might involve some jail time but luckily Mr. Charles was in fact a good enough lawyer and had ended up getting her out with some fines and rehab sessions.

"Alright then…I suppose my job here is done." Mr. Charles said as he went to stand up off the bench to say his goodbyes, not before Emily grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in front of her and ducked underneath.

"Ms. Fitch, what do you think you're…"

"Be quiet…Jesus" Emily said as she grabbed him by the arm and placed the palm of her hand over his mouth to prevent him from talking. "Oh my fucking God."

"Ms. Fitch…" The elder man mumbled as he tried to push his way away from the young girl's grip.

"Would you just fucking hold still a minute" Emily said holding on to the man whilst trying to look toward something right in back of him.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to squint because she was sure she was seeing visions but in act she wasn't. She was watching her from afar. There, just a few meters away from where she was still holding on to her very nervous older lawyer stood Naomi Campbell hugging and kissing a little boy of about three or four years old while another red-haired girl of about their age walked over and they held each other in a very warm embrace.

"What in the bloody hell…" Emily letting go of the older gentleman and handing him back the paperwork he had given her as she watched Naomi walking away from her.

"Ms. Fitch…" the elder man protested as he ran behind his young client still in disbelief of what had just happened.

Emily did not hear much of what the man was yelling right behind her. All she could see was the figure of Naomi holding on to the little boy with one arm whilst snaking her other arm around the red-headed girl who kept on kissing her on the cheek. As she walked faster and faster behind them she tried to control herself but she really felt like she couldn't breathe...she felt like she could pass out at any minute now.

"Emily" She finally heard the voice of her lawyer very close to her ear as she felt him grab her by the arm and turn her around. "What is it that you think you're doing?"

"I'm…she's…that's…." She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose and tried taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes for a minute but all she could see was red. All she could see was that red hair almost tangled in with Naomi's soft platinum blonde as the held each other. She was furious.

"That's Naomi…" she tried to explain to her lawyer who was still not sure what it was that was going on with his young client.

"Who? You mean Campbell?" The older barrister said still looking back at the blonde who was now placing the young child in the car seat while the other girl started the engine.

"You know her?" Emily asked almost about to cry.

"Of course I do, she apprenticed under me…she just became a full-on barrister a few months ago. Smart-kid… very clever, very witty…has a bright future that one."

Emily was flabbergasted at the sight of Naomi driving away in the car with that redhead she had been hugging just a few minutes before.

"So she's a lawyer…"

"Yes, do you know her from somewhere?"

"I…um…we…we kinda went to school…I…no I don't really know her. At least not anymore."

"Well, that's a shame Ms. Fitch" said the elder man handing Emily back the stack of papers he had been trying to deliver to her for a few minutes now. "Maybe if you would've kept friends like her and not like the ones you've been involved with lately you may have a nice life like that of Ms. Campbell…"

Emily wasn't pleased with the comment from her lawyer because it was in fact none of his business what kind of people she involved herself with. But even though she was furious and felt like she could explode at any minute she was also still completely frozen by what she had just seen. What she had just witnessed was something she hadn't ever wanted to witness in her lifetime. Seeing Naomi again, seeing Naomi being happy again…it just wasn't fair…it wasn't right.

For a minute she stood there, still enveloped in her fury and the rush of feelings that this had brought upon her as she watched the elder man leave without much of a goodbye and start walking toward the parking lot.

"Mr. Charles" she finally said from far away.

"Yes, Ms. Fitch…"

"Ms. Campbell…you know, Naomi…is she…I mean…that girl and the kid she was with…"

"That's her family" the older man without hesitation. Then he turned around and started to walk back leaving Emily by herself.

"Her family?" She said looking back toward the street where Naomi's car had turned into.

"Her fucking family" She said as she threw the paperwork in a trash bin nearby and started to walk toward the other direction furious at what she had just witnessed. She was really mad. She was really furious at her fucking life and her fucking luck. How was life this fucking unfair? Just when she was beggining to recover from all the shit that had been happening in her life now she had to witness Naomi, the person that had caused all this misery leading the perfect life next to the perfect woman and having a perfect little blonde child. What were the odds…what were the fucking odds of that?

"I fucking hate my fucking life" She said yelling out in the streets as people watched her start to run toward nowhere specific and just yell out obscenities into the air. She couldn't believe her life; she couldn't believe what she had seen. She couldn't see anything at all anymore. She was so furious she could hardly breathe. She was so mad that all she could see was red. Red and nothing more.

* * *

So? What do you think? Should I continue? **Review underneath and let me know**...Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's a second part to this entire thing and I will post more in a bit. I know this isn't rainbows on roses and whiskers on kittens, but I promise you it's going somewhere...just give it time.

Disclaimer: Do you own Skins SpanishLily? No your honor I don't...there, that case is settled. On to this one...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"What in the hell are you doing here, Emily?"

Emily opened her eyes for a minute still unsure what it was that was going on. Between the shadows all she could see was the figure of her brother James walking furiously toward the window to let some light into the room. He had tried to turn on the lamp in his sister's room but had remembered that she had once again forgotten to change the bulb as he had requested from her for the third time that week.

"Sleeping...what the fuck does it look like I am doing?"

"It looks like you're fucking drinking and smoking your life away like always fucking do…whilst Benjamin made me take a double shift to make up for your absence…What the fuck Emily?…don't you remember exams start in a week, I should be reviewing not taking over your fucking work shifts AGAIN!"

"I am sorry…I fucking…I must've forgotten…"

"You didn't forget…you fucking _knew_ because I called you before going into court to remind you and you said you knew…you said you fucking knew you had a shift tonight. Emily, why are you doing this again?" James said as she sat next to his sister on the bed and took an empty bottle of vodka from her hands.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"I don't know" Emily said turning around not to face her brother.

He looked at the floor and saw a few more bottles next to pills and some powder and he knew that his sister was at it again and it hurt him like crazy.

"I thought you said you were gonna stop this Emsy…if Katie finds out…"

"I don't give a fuck about Katie…she's not my mum, you know…"

"Right, she's not but if it wasn't because of her I wouldn't be able to afford having you here…if she didn't pay half your rent then I couldn't afford living here…you know what I make at Tesco is shit and dad sends me the bare minimum…"

"I know" Emily said trying to hold back her tears. The truth was that if Katie didn't pay for her and James wasn't there she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She was a fucking disaster. She was a worthless piece of shit that didn't deserve the support that her siblings were giving her. She deserved for them to throw her out of their home just like her parents had done. She deserved to live in the streets and sell her body for drugs…she deserved the worse and she cried because even at her worse James and Katie were still there to hold on to her, even if she didn't wanna hold on herself.

"Jesus…don't cry Emsy…I didn't meant to throw that in your face or anything…I was just saying…I don't…_we _don't wanna see you like this anymore. This has to stop. We need you to get better…we know you could be better. You were the good one, Ems…you were the one that was gonna make it. You can't just give up again…you were doing so well…"

"I…was…I was doing good…"

"You were working, you were settling your case…Katie was even talking about you applying to photography school…"

"She was?"

"She was going to take out a loan from Dad telling him that she wanted to go for a master's degree...she wanted you to start to take courses…"

"Oh fuck…"

"But now that Benjamin fired you…I don't think she's gonna be that willing…"

"Wait, he actually fired me?"

"Of course he did Em…he said it to you, you miss another day and you're gone…"

"I know…but that was before…that was before I came back from rehab…I thought he knew I was gonna start to be serious about work…"

"Well he did, but still…you missed too many times and he was doing it as a favor…"

Emily couldn't stop herself from crying. She was furious at herself and furious at that infernal day that had suddenly changed all that was good in her life and turned it into shit again. Without regard to her brother being there she stood up and took one of the bottles she found on the floor and threw it against the door. The loud bang of the glass startled James to the point where he stood up off the bed and too refuge behind the wardrobe. He was completely flabbergasted at watching his sister go insane as if from nowhere, though he wasn't unfamiliar with the sight. He had seen this all before, he has seen her this way before. He knew that when she got like this all the could do was wait until she let all her anger out. For now all he could do was duck and take cover while she let all the red out from inside of her.

"Emily" He yelled from behind the door while he heard the rest of the bottles and some other items being smashed into the walls of his sister's room. "Please stop"

He closed his eyes and waited to hear his sister stop for a minute to give him enough to time to walk toward her and try calming her down.

"Emsy" he finally said as she pulled her into his embrace while she fought against him and yelled out obscenities. "I am here, okay…we'll be okay…I'll fix this…"

"No…" she yelled out while she cried manically."You can't fix it this time…you can't take back what I saw…"

"What you saw? What did you see?" he said trying to still hold on to her tightly while she tried fighting him with less success.

"I saw _her_ Jamesy…she was there…she was happy…she's happy and her life is brilliant and I am a fucked up ex-con drug addicted piece of shit…"

"She? She who? You can't mean…"

"Naomi…"

"Naomi? Naomi Campbell?...but that can't be…what the fuck is she doing here? Shouldn't she be in Bristol?"

"Well she's here, yea? She's here and she's a fucking lawyer and has a wife and a kid and drives a fucking expensive car…she has a fucking grand life and I have shit!"

"Where did you even see her?"

"She was a the court…she is a lawyer at the same court where I was assigned…"

"Jesus…but that's not even the court you were supposed to go to…there was a mistake…"

"I know…I fucking know that…so my life is so fucked up that I end up being reassigned to the same court she works at and on top of that I have see her with her fucking perfect family…with her perfect kid and her perfect…her perfect…"

"What?"

"Wife…or…I don't know…girlfriend or something…she was something because Mr. Charles said that was her family and...they couldn't keep their hands off each other and so she had to be something…and I am here watching this…I watching her be happy as if my life wasn't fucked up enough…as if I didn't already wanna throw myself off a park lot…"

"Don't say that…" James said to his sister with a serious face. "Don't you ever fucking say that again Emily Fitch or I will swear on mum's head that I will walk away…"

"No" She said as she held on to her brother tightly. " I won't…I'll never…I won't say that or think that again. I am sorry. I am just so fucking…mad"

"I know" he said sitting down on the bed and helping his sister sit right next to him. " I know how you must feel seeing her again…but still, you can't let it affect you…you can't let it fuck you over like it has been doing for so long…"

"Why not?...does it really matter anymore?"

"Of course it matters…it matters because you were doing well so far…"

"No I wasn't James…I wasn't doing well, I am not doing well…I was just…I was trying to pretend I was well because I know how much you and Katie worry…and I know that if something happened Katie would come right back from Paris and you would give up University to take care of me again and I can't be doing this to you guys anymore…I can't be ruining your lives anymore because mine is so fucked up."

James looked at his sister with very sad eyes because he knew she was right. He knew, he had known for the past few months that Emily had only been holding on because she didn't wanna disappoint Katie and him. And though he found it unfair because he wanted his sister to do things for herself and not for others, he had embraced it because at least this meant that Emily was trying to live. The least he wanted was to watch his sister kill herself slowly as she had done since they had moved away from Bristol five years prior. The fact was that he was exhausted. He was tired of if all but he couldn't give up on her like his parents had. Him and Katie were the only people that Emily had and he wasn't going to allow her to die, not under his watch.

"Are still feeling angry?" he said drying some of this sisters tears from her eyes as he watched her sob quietly in front of him.

"I don't even know what I feel anymore…I feel angry, frustrated…I feel hopeless…"

"Hopeless because Naomi is happy and you aren't…

"Hopeless because I am still paying the consequences of what she did whilst she's happily enjoying her life as if what she had done to me was nothing…James she destroyed me…she fucked me over and she gets rewarded. Is that how my life is? Is that what I have to look forward to?"

"No…it isn't…your life…it doesn't have to be this way Emily…your life could be different if you just let go of this stupid Naomi thing and just move on…"

"Don't tell me that shit…we've talked about it already…"

"No, you've talked about it…you've yelled about it and cried but you never listen…you never listen to a single thing we say to you. Emily…just fucking listen. You need to stop this shit…It's been five years since Naomi cheated on you and you still haven't been able to get over it…you need to get over it!"

"How?"

"I don't know how…but there's gotta be a way…"

"There isn't one…unless you have a fucking time machine and we can go back and I can fucking do to her what she did to me…unless she can feel what I have felt…unless she knows what it is to have her entire life just fucking molder in front of her eyes I will never be happy…I will never be able to move on."

For a minute they both sat there as Emily placed her hands on his again and started to cry. James started to get desperate at the thought of his sister being hurt again. He thought that it wasn't fair, how could this be fair? Now that she was actually starting to make some progress Naomi was going to walk back into her life and with just a few seconds ruin everything again. He hated Naomi.

"That's it!" James said standing up in front of his sister and scratching his head. What he was thinking was horrible, it was a terrible idea but at the moment it was the only idea that came to mind. It was the only way he saw to be able to resolve this for his sister.

"What if…I mean…this is crazy, yea?…but what if you saw Naomi go through the same thing she made you go through when you were in college?"

"Oh yea…sure…because what? You're gonna invent that time machine, aren't you?…"

"No idiot, I mean…you said she has the perfect life with a perfect family…what if…what if suddenly her life wasn't so perfect? What if something happened that ruined her life just like she ruined yours?"

"What? No…what are you…what are you want us to do something to her…like hurt her? I can't do that.."

"No, well..not physically…but…what if you appeared in life and you like…did something to take revenge…"

"Something like what?"

"Something like…I don't know…maybe seduce her, make her cheat on that girl she's with…maybe it won't repair what she did to you but…"

"...It would give her a taste of her own fucking medicine!" Emily said a bit excited at what her brother was suggesting.

For the first time in a long time she felt excited about something, and no matter how machiavellic it seemed…it wasn't such a bad idea after all. What if she could take revenge on what Naomi did to her? What if she could watch her suffer the way she'd suffered all those years? Would she be able to do it.

"Let's do it" She said to James who was still standing in front of her sister still at awe of what he had just suggested her to do. He knew since the words had left her mouth that this was quite possibly the worse idea he could've had but he was truly desperate. He couldn't watch his sister crash and burn once more, especially because she didn't deserve it.

And now that he thought back he realized that in a way he too needed to get revenge on that girl that had destroyed his and his family's life. After all, Naomi Campbell was the feather that broke the Camel's back and since she had come into their lives all things had gone to hell. And him and his family had tried to repair everything but until now they hadn't. His sister was broken and it was all Naomi's fault. So maybe a little revenge was in order. Maybe it was time for Naomi to see red once again. It was time for pay for all she had done to his sister.

"Let fucking do it, Red…let's kick some Naomi Campbell arse."

* * *

What do you think? Anyone ready to kick some Campbell Arse? **Review below and let me know...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's another bit of the story. I hope you like it and that you remain having faith that this is going somewhere. We will see Naomi soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine...that is all.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Got it" James said to his sister Emily who was waiting for him sitting at a park bench nearby the court he had seeing Naomi at the day before. It was a surprisingly sunny morning in London and as she felt the rays of sunshine hit her eyelids she took a deep breath and for the first time in a long time actually felt something more than just pain…she felt…excited.

"So what did you find out?"

"She works for a private firm that handles many cases but she's mostly in charge of the cases that involve domestic violence and child abuse…those are apparently heard only on Tuesday and Thrusday afternoons at this court…."

"So she won't be here until next Tuesday" Emily said handing her brother a fag and then helping him light it whilst they sat right next to each other.

"Yep, at least according to the secretary…if all goes as planned she should be leaving the court just around that same time that you saw her leave that day…"

"And what about…um…her family…"

"Actually, that was the weird part…I tried to prompt Kenia…"

"Kenia?"

"The court secretary…"

"Oh, right then…go on…"

"I tried prompting her about the family, trying to see if she mentioned anything about them but nothing came up…are you sure you saw her hugging the girl? What if this was a client or something…"

"No.. I am sure she wasn't…Mr. Charles said it was her family..."

"Right, but family could be anyone. You and I are family, he didn't say wife or child or girlfriend..."

"He didn't, but I mean..Naomi wouldn't be that close to someone unless there was something going on…she's not exactly the touchy-feely type. And kids…she's horrible with kids, or least she was…this _has_ to be her wife and kid…the only other person aside from me that I'd ever seen her be this close to was Gina and not even then…"

"Well what if it's a cousin or a sister…"

"C'mon James, Gina had no more kids and her dad fucked off when she was like seven so siblings are out of the question…and she had no cousins…Gina was an only child…"

"Alright then…I guess…you are right about the family thing…she's gotta married and with a kid...or is with someone who has a kid..."

Emily looked down at the floor for a minute because even though she hated Naomi it hurt just thinking about her being married and having children. It hurt her a lot because for a such a long time in life ever since she remembers she had wanted to be with Naomi. And for some time, after they had gotten together she was sure that when time passed by and by the time she was this age she would be with Naomi and maybe _they _could have children.

And even after Naomi had destroyed her, even after she had cheated, the fleeting feeling of ever seeing Naomi again was always filled with thoughts of them reuniting somehow or maybe seeing each other and melting back into each other like they once had a very long time ago. For the entire time she was mourning what Naomi did, she always hoped in her heart that one day Naomi would return and ask her for forgiveness, that she'd tell her she loved her just as long as Emily had loved her. That she'd tell her that her life was shit without her, that she missed her, that she was sorry and stupid. She had wanted all that and she never got it.

And until the day before she had held on that possibility but now that she was sure Naomi was happily married and had a child all that hope had completely died. Now all that was left was this pain and this absolute anger that just consumed her from the insides. An anger that she knew would probably lead her down the wrong path, but she also knew that if she didn't anything about it…that anger was going to consume her from within.

"So now all we have to do is make sure you catch her before she meets up with them, if that's what she does every day…Kenia said there is a break in between cases during the lunch hour…she says Naomi usually goes out to eat something and comes back early and smokes a fag before going back to the cases…I think that's when you can meet her."

"Jesus that's a small window James…I mean, what if she doesn't come in on Tuesday…what if she decides not to go eat or not to smoke…"

"Well if she doesn't, then we'll come back the next time…we'll try it on Thursday….we gotta get her Emsy…we gotta fucking get that bitch back."

Emily sat looking at her brother for a minute and she felt the pain in his eyes. He knew that the pain James was feeling was all her fault. She knew that the things she had made him and Katie and her parents go through were unfair to them. For a minute she thought maybe she could just back out of this whole plan to get revenge on Naomi because she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle seeing her again. But when she saw James' eyes she knew that getting back at Naomi wasn't something that she was doing for just herself. She had to do it for him, for Katie, for her parents…she had to do it because they all needed to move on and she knew this was the only way she was going to be able to do that.

"Yes, we do"

"Alright well, it's been fun but you've got an appointment with Nicky at the salon at 3…so we should get going before you miss it..."

"Oh God…I am nervous, what if I can't pull it off anymore…"

"What? The red?"

"Yea, well…it's been, what…almost five years since it's been this color…I don't know that I can get used to seeing that red again…"

"C'mon Emsy, you've always been _red_…you've always been that girl with the fiery hair that was brave enough to kick me in the bollocks every time I tried to perv out the keyhole in our bathroom…"

"God, you were a fucking perverted little bastard, weren't you…"

"Thank God that's over…"

"Yea, no kidding…"

"Still…I miss those days…"

"James!" Emily said hitting her brother on the arm really hard.

"No..God…not because of that…I miss them because everything was…right, I mean, yea mum and Katie were bitches and I pretty much lived at the naughty bar but we were all okay…you were okay, Red…before Naomi everything was okay and we had a good life."

"Well, maybe this is the chance to get all that back…"

"Yea" James said getting up and throwing the cigarette butt into a rubbish bin nearby. "Let's go get back that red, shall we?…"

"Yea…let's go!" Emily said standing up and snaking her arm around her little brother as they walked away toward their car. Maybe things were shit and her life sucked immensely but she was glad to have him and Katie near her and for the first time in such a long time she actually felt like her old self again. She felt like she could bring back that red that was within her.

* * *

So shall I continue? I hope you're alright with the length of the chapter, as usually I try to deliver multi-chapter updates to compensate. I can't promise anything but I'll try my best. **Please let me know what you think, your review really helps me continue :) **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch for all your reviews. I am sorry it takes me so long to update but like I mentioned I a lot busier than I was when I was writing NSA, regardless I'll try to do my best to update as much as possible.

Disclaimer: You know the deal...

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Naomi was having a pretty horrible morning. In fact, everything about that single day was pretty horrible. She had woken up way too late thanks to her having to stay up all night with Aiden who wasn't feeling too well. And by the time she had gotten to court that day, after a full 45 minutes in traffic they had postponed her first case and she had to stand outside the courtroom for two hours until her next case was being heard. If she hadn't let Jessy borrow her car to take Aiden to the doctor's that morning she could've left and gone home but that day she was stuck all day in court and then another full night at home nursing both Jessica and the baby back to health. It was completely exhausting.

So when she finally got a few minutes to herself, time in which she was supposed to be eating lunch she opted to smoke as many fags as she possibly could and thanked the heavens that it had stopped raining long enough for her to stand outside and get some fresh air.

"Hey"

"Hey Jess…what's up…what did the doctors say?"

"They both said it's nothing, just a bit of a cold…that's all. Prescribed both of us some meds…I'll get them from the pharmacy in a bit and drop him off at the sitter before I head off to class…I can't miss any more days since we are so close to exam time...how's your day been?"

"Terrible, I am so tired of this same bullshit…so fucking tired. It's days like these that make me feel like inventing a time machine and going back in time just to kick myself at the moment I thought going to Law school was a good idea…"

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse than you could possibly fathom…I really cannot see how my day could get worse than it already is…"

Just as she was saying that she turned around to pick up the lighter that had fallen out of her hands and that's when she saw her.

"Oh my fucking…God…"

For a moment she thought she was seeing things as she stared in awe at the person she was least expecting to see…possibly ever again.

"What?" Jessy asked on the other side of the line as she heard Naomi gasping for air. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I gotta fucking…I gotta go Jess"

She hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket without letting the other girl say good bye and she immediately walked over toward Emily who was staring at her smiling.

"Emily?"

"Hi" Emily said looking up at her as if seeing her was the most ordinary thing in the world. As if no time had ever passed by at all.

"Hi" Naomi said trying to compose herself, yet unable to move from all the feelings that rushed through her body like a thousand freight trains all at once.

"What are you…I am mean…why are you…."

"I have a traffic citation…speeding ticket, you know me…a little bit of a speed demon…" Emily said showing her a folder full of papers she had in her hands.

"Yea" Naomi said still looking at the redhead in complete awe.

"You?" Emily said trying to seem as non-chalant as possible.

"Me what?" Naomi said hardly able to speak.

"What are _you_ doing here? In court..."

"I…um…work…I work here…at the court…" Naomi answered nervously.

"Oh, really…that's…interesting…so you're like a clerk or something…"

"No...Lawyer…I'm a…Lawyer here…at the court…I do law…"

"Right…lawyers do that…they do law…"

"Yea"

"So are you on like a break or something…"

"Lunch…I mean, yes...I am on a lunch break is what I meant…but….um…It's…" She said looking at time on her phone. "It's about to end…"

"Oh, well that's a shame…I guess I'll let you go so you can get back to, you know…lawyering and stuff…" Emily said turning around about to leave.

"No, wait…Ems…hold on." Naomi said walking closer to her.

"Yea?" Emily said turning trying to wipe a smile off her face before turning around.

"I…um…do you wanna like…have coffee or something. You know…catch up…"

"Catch up?"

"Yea, I mean…it's been a bit, right? I think maybe we could like have some coffee…or well I'll have coffee and you'll have tea and we could sit and you know…talk…"

"I don't know Naoms…I mean, it's…_nice _seeing you again and all but…."

"But what?"

"But I don't think we have much to really catch up on…I think it might be awkward…"

"Why would it be awkward? Catching up with an old friend…how's that awkward?"

"An old friend?" Emily said trying to hold back the anger that was bubbling a bit on the inside. "We aren't exactly old friends Naoms…I don't think we've _ever_ been friends…"

"Yea, you're right" she said looking down at the floor. "We never were _friends_…"

For a moment Emily stood there, trying her best not to sound too eager. Her plan was working just as expected, so well that James would be proud if he could've seen it. In fact, their plan was working so well that even Katie would be proud of it, if she knew about it…which of course she didn't. Who would've thought out of all the Fitch siblings it would be her and not Katie who would've pulled something as convoluted as this plan was. For a moment it felt a bit of a victory and for the first time in such a long time, Emily actually felt joy and a bit of a rush. Who knew revenge would be this fucking sweet?

"Okay" she said to Naomi who looked up at her almost immediately.

"Okay to what?"

"Okay to coffee…or tea…or whatever. But not right now, I can't right now…I've gotta go take care of that speeding ticket ordeal." Emily said pointing at a folder she had in her hands.

"Yea, of course…and also I am in the middle of my work day…so…yea…but…"

"So I'll call you…so we can set it up, yea?" Emily said turning around to leave again.

"Em.." Naomi said rapidly.

"yes?"

"Do you have my number? To call me, you know..."

"Oh" Emily said blushing at her own mistake. Maybe James wouldn't be 100% proud of this whole ordeal. "I'll give you mine." She said taking Naomi's phone from her hands before the blonde could do anything to prevent it. As she went to swipe to find the menu a picture of Naomi holding the blonde kid she had seen with her a few days prior and she couldn't help but drop the phone on the floor out of pure nerves.

"Shit" She said as they both watched Naomi's phone fall straight into the concrete floor and hear a crack. "I am so sorry"

They both fell to their knees immediately to pick up the phone not before bumping heads and then start laughing.

"Oh Jesus, I am such a mess…I am so sorry…Naoms…"

"It's alright" Naomi said picking up her phone from the floor and trying to turn it on, unsuccessfully.

"I was looking to upgrade anyway…I guess I am going to have to now…"

"Oh fuck…I am really sorry, I'll help pay for it…"

"No need" Naomi said placing the broken phone in her pocket and helping Emily back up from the floor. "I pay a whole lot of insurance for a reason…I'll just get a new one later today."

"You sure?"

"Positive…it's fine."

The entire time Naomi hadn't been able to let go of Emily's hands. Emily noticed that and though it made her a bit nervous it also made her kind of proud. The way Naomi was looking at her while she still held on to her hands was so amusing that she almost wished she could've taken a video of it to show James. Operation was running better than expected.

"So I guess you're gonna have to give me your number then… since I can't give you mine anymore."

"Oh" Naomi said a bit nervous at the thought of what she was about to do. "Well actually I don't know if that's still gonna be my number, I haven't changed phones in quite a bit…why don't you give me yours…I'll try to…jot it down…somewhere…" she said trying to find pen she was sure she had in her pocket earlier.

Emily looked at her suspiciously. The entire thing seemed odd because she was sure if Naomi had insurance on her phone like she'd just claimed then she must be on a mobile plan of some kind and if she could recall about those plans was that there was no need to change your phone number. She remembered her suspicions about there being a wife and so she took a pen she had in her purse and grabbed Naomi's arm and started to write down her number. _I bet her wife wouldn't approve of her getting her exes number…_

"There you are…now you can call me, yea?" She said making sure she checked for a wedding band. _No wedding band? Maybe the redhead is her girlfriend, or...maybe she doesn't wear a wedding band. Cheaters wouldn't wear their wedding bands, would they?_

"Emily" Naomi interrupted Emily's train of thought.

"Sorry…I didn't catch that last part…"

"I said what time would like me to call you…"

"Oh…um…just, any time is fine…I am pretty free most of the day…whatever time its better for you…"

"What about work?" Naomi asked curiously.

"I um…I work for myself, you know…freelance. So just go ahead and call me and we can set something up, alright? Now I must go get _this_ taken care of…and you…" She said taking her hand and running it across Naomi's shoulder all the way down to the place where she had written her phone number down. "…should get back to your…_lawyering_…"

"Right" Naomi said nervously as she saw Emily turn around and walk swiftly away from her.

"Em" she said before Emily could walk any further.

"Yea" Emily said turning a bit to look at her over her own shoulder.

_ I've missed you. _"It's nice seeing you again" Naomi said almost out of breath.

"Same here…ring me up, yea?" Emily said smiling triumphantly at her.

"I will…" Naomi said still staring at her as she walked away from her slowly. Maybe her day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

So this reminds of one time I ran into my ex-at the supermarket and it was as if I had forgotten how to speak the entire english language. Has that ever happened to anyone? I know the story is going slow, but hang in there...we will be getting somewhere soon. **Let me know what you think...review right below... :) Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh gosh, I know...I know...my chapters are so darn short. You don't have to tell me that. I'll try to make them longer. I promise. Meanwhile here's a tiny bit more. Enjoy! Review...

Disclaimer: This ain't even long enough to disclaim. LOL.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Naomi was in seventh heaven. Okay, so maybe she wasn't in seventh heaven…she was actually still sitting in the court room going over the details of the mediation hearing that her clients had had just a couple of weeks before. She sat there listening to her partner and the other lawyer go back and forth and she was rolling her eyes at the thought that this was her life. So when she'd gone to law school she knew for sure what she wanted to do was defend the least fortunate, fight for the rights of battered women and abused children but one thing she did not know was that in order to do those type of cases she also had to withstand the hell that was having to do other kinds of domestic cases…such as the one she was sitting at today where a pair of tosser were getting divorced and fought over the stupidest things, ever. She could with no doubt say this was the most pointless case out of all she had ever worked on and that this was why she was so completely withdrawn from what was happening right now…but the truth, the reality was that she hadn't been able to stop staring at her left arm the entire time she'd been sitting there.

She must've seen it so many times she thought she'd memorized it by now. It was Emily's number.

"Do you agree Ms. Campbell?"

"Pardon?" Naomi said unsure what it was she had been asked.

"Do you agree that your client violated the terms of the prenuptial agreement which stated that she'd give up these rights in the case of extra marital affairs…"

"Yes, that was what was agreed upon" Naomi said a bit more aware of what was going on now as she watched her client stir nervously in her seat. "However, as we have discussed in the past my client's relationship with her new partner started way after there was mutual separation from her husband…and we have used evidence to prove that so in that case I don't think we can consider the relationship she currently has as an extra marital affair considering they were no longer living as a married couple at the time her relationship started."

"But they weren't yet divorced…therefore we could argue that it was in fact an affair that happened within the marriage." the lawyer from the other party refuted.

"Only because your client refused to grant my client the divorce…for two full years. Was she supposed to wait to move until your client felt like signing the divorce papers to move on with her life?" Naomi said a bit flustered at the statement.

"If she wanted us to abide by the pre-nuptial agreement she should've" The other lawyer answered immediately.

Naomi felt like she was going to pass out from the anger. She hated these kind of cases and she hated having to deal with the warped logic that had to be used in these cases. "How could anyone expect someone else to stay stuck waiting for so many years to move on with their life after a break up? How could people be so inconsiderate of others?"

For a moment, while she heard the mediator going over the details of the case she looked down at the ink on her forearm with Emily's number and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of what life could be like for Emily right now. What happened with Emily just a few hours before was so quick that she hadn't even thought about what talking to Emily once again would even be like. After all, they weren't the same people they once were…they each had their own lives, they've both moved on from what had happened in college. At least Emily had moved on, she was sure of that. If she hadn't then how could she be as cool as she had been while they were chatting before? She seemed so calm and collected and…happy. It made Naomi a bit nostalgic, it made her think twice about what she was about to do.

Trying her best not to be noticed she dipped her fingers in a bit of water she had in a glass next to her on the table and she went over the ink on her forearm to erase that number. Maybe having coffee with Emily wasn't the best idea after all. Maybe it was the worse idea she could've ever had.

A tear started to fall out of her eye as she saw herself erasing the only possibility she could ever have with that gorgeous redhead that once loved her so much. She wiped it as inconspicuously as possible not to be noticed by her colleagues or her clients and tried desperately to get her attention back to the case before she missed any more important facts about her work thinking about Emily.

"So as agreed we will close this chapter here and take over article 17 the day after tomorrow at the same time. Thank you for your time…we will see each other then." Said the mediation as Naomi started to take her belongings after saying goodbye to her client.

"George" She said to her colleague before leaving the mediation room.

"Yes?" Her partner stood up and walked over to her.

"Can I borrow your mobile a minute? Had a bit of an incident with mine whilst at lunch."

"Of course" George said handing his mobile over to his colleague.

Without hesitation Naomi dialed a number while she drummed nervously with her finger on top of the table.

"Jess, it's me…I am sorry I had to let you go in such a hurry before. I hope that didn't bother you. I am having a bit of an issue with my phone but work got out earlier than I thought so I'll take the train over to the mobile store to get that issue fixed and then I'll be home. I'll text you when I am there and will get dinner started before you pick up Aiden. Have fun in class. Love ya."

* * *

So as you may have guessed, I am no lawyer...so forgive me if I am misrepresenting that profession in any way. Regardless, let me know what you think...would you have done what Naomi just did? **Review below and let me know. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank for your reviews. I am glad you're all following it and liking it and reviewing. One thing though...for the person who asked me to update No Strings Attached I wanted to tell you that I am flattered you like it so much but that fic ended ages ago (in dog years, because in human years it was like a two weeks at most lol). I think if you haven't read it then you should go back and read the ending on chapter 38. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine...and be glad...because I am not very good at sharing.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Emily hadn't felt this alive in a while. As she walked back to the flat that she shared with her brother James she couldn't help but think about all that had happened back in the courthouse a couple of hours prior. It had taken her so long to go back home because she was so ecstatic about what she was about to do that she had started to run through the streets of London in her skirt and high heels like a maniac. She was on a high that no drug she'd ever done in the past five years would ever top.

As she opened the door to her flat her legs were shaking from the anticipation. Not only had she been able to face Naomi but she had managed to go through with the plan that her and James had set up perfectly well. Everything was working so perfectly that when she walked into their kitchen and grabbed a bit of liquor to pour herself a drink and she did not manage to notice the person that had been sitting on the kitchen table staring at her.

"You celebrating something?" The familiar voice said as Emily turned around to face them.

"Kay…what the fuck…?" Emily said a bit startled at the sight of her twin sister sitting on the table staring at her.

"No" Emily said realizing what she was about to do. "I was just…"

"You are drinking again? I thought you said you'd been going to the meetings…that you were sober"

"I am…I've been going to the meetings and I am sober…I just..."

"Just what?" Katie said walking over to where he sister was and taking the bottle away from her hands and looking at it.

"I was going to throw it in the trash and then go yell at James for allowing Gordon to bring this stuff into the house when he well knows that we should've have any of this in here…"

"Right" Katie said with a furious face as she opened the bottle and poured the liquid down the drain and then threw the bottle into the rubbish bin underneath the sink.

"What are you even doing here?" Emily said to her sister as she pulled out a fag and started to smoke it to calm her nerves. "I thought you weren't coming to see us until after the Milan show."

"I decided to postpone my trip to Milan after I've been ignored by both you and James the entire weekend. I know you both and no news usually means bad news…and I am starting to think I am not entirely wrong." She said taking a strand of her sister newly colored red hair and showing it to her.

"What? I decided I needed a change…" Emily said smiling as she looked at her new hair color from a mirror that hung near the kitchen wall.

"Was being fired from your Tesco also part of that _change_ you needed Emily?" Katie walking toward her sister with a grim look on her face.

"I didn't get fired…I quit…"

"That's not what Ben said…"

"Well he lied, I did quit…why don't you ever believe me?"

"How am I supposed to believe you if all you do is lie to me Emsy? Do you think this is acceptable behavior Em? We aren't 17 anymore…"

"No we are not…we are not 17 anymore and that's why I fucking decided to quit that job and get myself a proper one. And that is where I was right now…I was at an interview."

"An Interview?"

"At the court…Mr. Charles himself set it up for me. They need a filing clerk…someone to run around the court pulling files for the lawyers and helping the secretaries make photocopies and such…it isnt' a big deal and it pays shit but it's a lot more grown up than Tesco"

For a minute Katie stood there looking at her sister trying to figure out why it was that the entire story did not add up one bit. One thing she did notice was that unlike every other time that her sister had made up a story to keep her from being disappointment, Emily looked genuinely happy…her smile wasn't false and she actually looked…accomplished. She had no reason not to believe her so for the first time in a very long time she decided to give her twin the benefit of the doubt and hope to heaven she wasn't wrong about her this time.

"Alright…seems…plausible…"

Emily smiled at her sister and sat down at the table where Katie had been sitting enjoying some tea and biscuits. She stole some biscuits off the plate and took the magazine her sister had been leafing through and started to look at it herself. Meanwhile, Katie stood there watching her sister happily looking through the magazine and smiled a thinking maybe things could start to be alright after all. She walked over to the table and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder as she pulled her into her and left a small kiss on the top of her little sister's head. Emily looked up at her and smiled and kept on reading the magazine as Katie sat down and remained drinking her tea without another word out of her mouth. Maybe Katie did not believe her sister's story 100% but she did know one thing, whatever it was that had brought her sister back her smile had to be good enough for Katie to welcome it with open arms.

* * *

On another side of town, Naomi Campbell sat on her sofa with her legs up in the air trying to keep herself distracted from the thoughts that had been fleeting her mind since she had let work that after noon. It was a bit past the time that Jessy usually got home and she was beginning to get hungry so she stood up off the sofa and stated walking over toward the kitchen when she heard the door open and heard someone run up the steps in a hurry.

"Aidennnn…be careful running up the steps that way, you're gonna fall and break your neck one of these days."

"Hiiiiii" Naomi smiled as she looked down at her leg and found Aiden tightly hugging on to it with both his arms and legs.

"Someone is happy to be home…" she said as she took the blonde kid from the floor into the arms and started to tickle him. "How did my cheeky monkey behave today at Rhonda's house?"

"Good…look I got a gold star and everything…"

"A gold-star? That's is great…" She said looking at the sticker that the little boy had on his hand and kissing it before putting him down to help Jessica with the bags was hauling up the stairs. "Why don't you go get washed while I help mummy put these away and then we could have dinner. I got you something you're gonna like…"

"What…is it candy?"

"No…" Naomi said pulling the groceries that Jess had brought out of the bags and starting to put them into the refrigerator.

"Is it…a puppy?"

"A puppy, why would it be a puppy?"

"I don't know" Aiden said smiling back at the blonde. "Is it?…"

"It's a surprise….now go on and get cleaned up or else you won't get to see the surprise…alright?"

As she watched him walk away from the kitchen she helped put away the rest of the stuff and then stopped and took a small box out of the bags and looked a Jess and smiled."

"Pink? Really?"

"What…I like it…I am sick of the red. I could use a change." Jess said taking the box of hair coloring out of Naomi's hand and starting to look at it.

"I don't know…I rather like the red..."

"You would" Jess said punching the blonde on the arm as she pulled the dye out of the box and starting to read the instructions.

"Jesus, you bought two boxes…are you doing your entire hair pink?" Naomi said laughing. "I bet your dad is gonna love that…"

"I bet he'll complain about it for an entire six months like he did when I got the tattoo on my foot. Speaking of parents I am thinking we should take Aiden to Bristol to seem them…Gina has been saying she wants to see her grandbaby before he starts to grow some kind of a moustache or something"

"Oh please, it hasn't been that long…has it?"

"Four months" Jessy said as she started to help Naomi plate their dinner.

"Alright…well I guess we can arrange something. Maybe on Friday I can ask to see if I can take it off…"

"Actually I can't Friday…Jimmy invited us over to this party he's having for his sister who just came up from France…"

"A party? Why didn't you mention anything before?"

"Well I just saw him while I was picking up the groceries, he was working double shifts again so he wasn't able to make it to class before but he really really wants us to go…he says he wants to meet you…"

"I don't know Jess…you know I am not much of the party type…"

"That's not what your mum says…she says in college you and your friends were quite infamous for partying…"

"Well that was college, and I am not in college or even in Uni anymore Jess, okay? That time is over and I am a fucking adult now… alright?"

"Ok, Jesus…you don't have to get upset about it"

Naomi wasn't sure why it was she had gotten upset all of a sudden. There was nothing in the conversation or in Jessy's invitation that should have gotten her that upset but if she really thought about it maybe what was upsetting her was something she had been thinking about all afternoon. Her meeting with Emily.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean to yell" She said placing her hand on the redhead's back and kissing her on the shoulder. "I didn't have a good day today"

"It's alright" Jessy said while she started to walk over to her son's room to call him over to dinner. "So what should I tell Jimmy? Are we on for Friday? I can get Rhonda to sit for Aiden if we give her enough notice…"

Naomi took a deep breath and decided having a little fun once in a while couldn't be all bad. Could it?

"Tell him we'll be there…but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you forget about this whole pink business and keep your hair red."

"Fine…whatever" Jessy said rolling her eyes and starting to walk toward her son's room. "I'll keep the red…"

"Great…"

"How you always get your way is beyond me…and then you say you wanna quit being a lawyer."

"I don't always get my way because I am lawyer."

"Oh no? Then why?"

"I always get my way because I am cute…"

"Ha!" Jessy said looking back at the blonde who was smiling cheekily. "Don't flatter yourself Campbell, you aren't _that_ cute…"

"Yea well…" Naomi said looking at the faded ink she had on her arm where Emily had written her number. _I bet somebody thinks I am that cute. __  
_

She took her phone in her hand and without thinking it twice she punched in the number she now knew by heart and the started to write out a text.

"So you still up for that coffee or tea?...It's Naomi"

"Figured it was you...it's too late for coffee...how about a drink?"

"A drink...sounds great..."

"Meet you at McLaren's pub on Bay street in an hour...I'll send you the address in a bit."

"Sounds like a plan..."

* * *

So...shall we have that drink? :P **Let me know what you think in that cute little box below.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone, I am so sorry that I hadn't update. You know I try my best but one gets busy. Here's another bit for now, hope you remain liking it. Thanks for the comments! :)

Disclaimer: If Skins would've been mine, Gen 3 would've had James Fitch and Gordon McPhearson as the headliners (and their parents)...That would've made for some fine-arse entertainment.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_"You should dress up more often…" _

_"They are Katie's…"_

_"Yea? You look nice…from the neck down…"_

Emily was sure she had arrived at McLaren's pub way earlier than she had anticipated. It wasn't that she had been sitting at her house staring at the phone just waiting for Naomi to text her. And while she sat there and waited she had definitely not been thinking about what'd wear that would impress Naomi when she saw her. She definitely did not remember how much Naomi loved it when she dressed up, especially when she wore skirts and high heels. So her wearing a short shirt and the highest heels she could steal from Katie (who was thankfully fast asleep in their room before she could complain about Emily going out on a Tuesday night) was a complete coincidence. It was only part of the plan.

Naomi on the other hand had taken so long to get dressed that was sure she was going to be late with her meeting with Emily. For some reason, it had taken her forever to figure out what she was going to wear. She had to admit she hadn't dressed up for anyone that much in a while and she was nervous. And the worst part was that she had completely forgotten what a dummy she was at finding directions, especially when it came to London. Her nerves where so intense that it took her about 45 minutes to leave the house and another 15 to find the keys before she was even outside of her flat and walking toward the place where she had to meet Emily.

She was so nervous about what she was about to do that she had to resort to some liquid courage just before leaving her flat and now that she was standing in front of the pub about to walk in to meet Emily she was starting to feel a light buzzed feeling that she had never felt in a really long time. It wasn't like she wasn't used to drinking liquor.

"So I am guessing you go lost…as usual…" She heard Emily's voice jumbled up in between her ears as she approached her. Emily got up to up her chair and without asking for permission she placed a small kiss on the blonde's cheek and then smiled at her.

"Yup" Naomi had to take a deep breath before answering her because she was sure if she did not breathe she going to pass out right in front of everyone in the pub.

"Didn't you look at the google map link I sent ya?"

Naomi looked at Emily and shook her head while biting her lip. "Do I ever?"

Emily couldn't help but smile as she passed her thumb across Naomi's face to rub off some lipstick she'd left on her cheek. "Oh Nai, you're never gonna learn, are you?…"

For a moment they both looked at each other awkwardly…it was awkward because they both realized that Emily had almost instinctively called her by a pet-name that only she used for her. No one else ever called her Nai.

Emily pretended to ignore what she had just said and tried smiling while Naomi cleared her throat and looked down at the menu. For a minute or two there was complete silence between them with only the noise of the pub around them going strong.

"You think we should order something?" The blonde said trying to break the ice.

"Already have…I ordered me a beer and you the usual…

Naomi sat down and shook her head at the redhead who was smiling proudly back at her.

"You didn't…"

"Jagermeister, peach schnapps and cranberry juice…a _redheaded slut_"

Naomi couldn't stop laughing as she remembered the first time she had drank that with Emily so many years before. It was the first time they had really gotten drunk together as Cook had dared each of them to try everything on the menu. By the time they got down to that drink all of them were pretty much goners except for Naomi who stood up and proudly announced that she'd never refuse a redhead even if her liver depended on it. After she drank it down Emily took her by the face and snogged her good and proper as the boys cheered them on. It was the first time they had kissed each other as a couple in front of all their friends…or in front of anyone else for that matter.

They both laughed at remembering that night, which was great for Naomi because by the time the drinks came over she was a lot more at ease. She had to admit no matter how many years had passed and how many times she had been with Emily the redhead had something that in her smile that always managed to take her breath away. She was more nervous than she had felt in a long, long time.

"I can't believe you remember that…"

"I can't believe you'd think I'd ever forget it. I could never forget you."

Emily stopped herself for a second because the words had left her mouth faster than she had anticipated. She wasn't sure if it was the drinks or the memories or whatever it was…but being with Naomi so close made her forget where she actually was for a minute, and she couldn't do that. She could not forget why she was here.

"Look Em…before we go any further I wanted to apologize…"

"Don't" Emily said well knowing where the conversation was headed. The least she wanted to do was hear a half-arsed excuse for the reasons Naomi had done what she had done to her. And for a second she was glad Naomi had brought it up because she did not ever want to forget why it was that she was really there.

"But Emily, I…"

"Seriously…" She told Naomi trying to hold back from sounding too harsh. She knew that if she was gave in to the anger she felt at the moment soon things could go from bad to worse so she simply looked down at her drink and to calm her nerves and then looked back up at Naomi and took control of herself immediately.

"Those things are in the past Naomi." She said as geniunely as she possibly could sound. "We're adults, we've moved past it…at least I have. I'd appreciate it if we just…forgot all about it and just enjoyed our time together. Catching up, as old friends do."

"Right" Naomi said remembering what she had told Emily on the steps in the courtroom hours before. Those exact words, "catching up with an old friend" was what she had told Emily she wanted to do and though she had spent all afternoon anticipating that maybe her meeting with Emily would turn out a bit different these words that had just come out of the redhead's mouth assured her that Emily wanted nothing more than that. And she had no right to expect anything more.

And for a minute she was relieved. After all, Emily was right…they were both grown-ups, they had both moved on. But even if that was right, even if they each had their own separate lives she couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia at the thought of what could've happened if she had just done things differently. After a second of pondering, she looked back up at the redhead who smiled at her and she thought that she didn't wanna lose the chance at being near her even if all Emily wanted to do was catch up with an old friend. So she didn't mention anything else. She went on to another one of the stories of Cook and the gang and settled herself with watching Emily laugh at what she was telling her. She had to have the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her entire life. And she wasn't going to miss sharing time with her, even if it meant forgetting about their past.

"So he finally says…what'd you call her? And I am seriously fucking gone by this time and I did not even know what I was saying, We had drank _so_ much… So I say…Effy 2.0 and that made him even more furious than before. He went to get up and leave but I think it was at that moment that he realized what he was doing and threw her out himself…and I felt so bad about what I had done but I swear to you Ems, she looked more like Effy than you do Katie…and that name…Arsia…fucking Arsia, Emsy…I mean…what mother in their right mind would name their kid that…"

Emily couldn't stop laughing. Even though she had tried to compose herself, she had tried to be distance and to be in control when she was talking to Naomi it was as if no time passed by them at all.

"So what happened to that Arsia? Did you ever hear from her again…"

"Well, she turned out to be a proper bitch…she was the one that ratted Cook out to the police who turned up at my house that evening while we were all so fucked up… I really couldn't even remember anything after that except that I woke up and my house was a right mess and my mum was on the phone saying she'd arrive from India the next day. If it wasn't because of Panda and Thomas, Gina Campbell may have disowned me and I'd have ended up homeless…"

"Well, I would've taken you in…if I hadn't…you know…"

"Yea" Naomi said pressing her lips and looking down at the floor.

"Everything just turned to shit when you left…you and Katie…" She went on to correct herself.

"Yea" Emily said trying to find Naomi's eyes and when she did she found a tear falling down from it.

"A few days later we found out about what Foster did to Freddy, then Cook was arrested again…and Effy…" Naomi went on to say as she took a napkin and wiped her nose a bit. "I just…I tried to help her out but it was all too much…it was too much for all of us…" Naomi said as she started to cry profusely.

Emily tried as hard as she could…she really tried holding back but she couldn't help it and without knowing she found herself sitting right beside Naomi with her left arm around her while her right thumb wipe it a tear off Naomi's cheek. She moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek lightly and the pressed her head together with the blonde's. "I am sorry I wasn't there for you when you and Effy and everyone else needed me…" Emily said trying to hold back the tears that she knew were getting ready to fall.

"That wasn't your fault Ems…It was me…I…" Before Naomi could go on Emily placed her finger on Naomi's lip and shushed her.

"I told you…that's all over now…we can't do anything about what happened in the past. Now all we have is the present" Emily said getting closer to Naomi as she caressed her lips.

"…all we have is this very moment…"

Naomi was sure Emily was about to kiss her, but before anything could happen, they were interrupted by a loud buzz coming from underneath them. It was Naomi's phone.

"I am sorry, I must take this." Naomi said moving rapidly away from Emily who took a deep breath to compose herself as she watched Naomi pacing back and forth while talking frantically on the phone. She then looked at Emily and then looked down with a sad face and as she walked toward her Emily knew exactly what this could be all about. She knew the night was over for them both.

"I am sorry I gotta run…It's an emergency." Naomi said pulling some money out of her purse and placing it on the table. "God, I am sorry I gotta leave you this way…"

"It's okay" Emily said trying not to look too upset at what was happening and failing miserably.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear…" Naomi said walking toward the redhead and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so so sorry…"

Without allowing Emily to even speak another word Naomi left the pub in a hurry. Emily stayed there watching the door for a minute, not sure exactly what else to do. After a bit she took drank the rest of both their drinks and then took her purse and started to walk out of the pub really mad at herself. She wasn't sure if she was going to handle this entire thing but she knew she had to do it. She knew that this feeling that she was experiencing inside of her, this feeling of completely inadequacy, rejection and loss of control had to go away. And she knew, she was convinced that the only way to gain control back was to finish on top. She had to go on with her plan and not give up. She didn't wanna finish last. Only nice guys finished last. She had to stop always being the fucking nice guy.

* * *

So I've had the redheaded slut...the drink, not the...you know. Geezus, your minds! I guess Naomi had to leave in hurry and so we still don't know who this mystery Jess is...but I was kind enough to grant you guys clue. Alright here it goes...Jessica is...Aiden's mum...hahahahahahaha.

Right, so...anyway...**review and let me know what you think** and who you think Jess is and where you think Naomi went and...just anything. Review and let me see if I can give you another clue to this mystery not-Emily redhead...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here's another bit, thanks for reading. Hope this one is a bit more enlightening. If anyone know's where McLaren's pub is from, you win a prize. See me after the fic to receive it. :P

Disclaimer: Characters are theirs, the story is (to some extent) mine...

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Emily hadn't wanted to be as upset as she was about having been left alone in the pub by Naomi. But she couldn't help and by the time she was home with all the thoughts that had been ruminating in the back of her mind since she'd left McLaren's she could not resist what was about to happen. She was getting ready to explode.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing getting home at this hour?…and smelling like fucking alcohol…Emily!" She heard Katie's voice coming from inside of her room as she walked in to her flat as quietly as she could.

"Don't start with me Kay, I am not in the fucking mood…"

"Don't start? Don't start…of course I'll fucking start. You fucking lied to me. You told me you had stopped drinking and I fucking turn my back around one minute and suddenly you're coming home at God knows what hour smelling of fucking liquor all over you." Katie said walking over and sniffing over like a hound dog.

"Would you just fucking…stop it" Emily said furious as she pushed her sister far away from her and made Katie stop at her tracks. For their entire lives, before all that had happened with Emily, Katie had always been the bigger and stronger one of the two twins. It was only when Emily relapsed and she started to fall back into her old habits that she started becoming more violent, more aggressive…stronger than Katie and even James could handle.

As Katie watched her sister walk into her room she tried to put away her anger and bite her tongue at what Emily was doing. She was sure that an aggressive Emily, plus her losing her job and her starting to go out and drinking again only meant one more thing. Red alert, Emily was going down the abyss again and Katie was tired of this vicious cycle that seemed to never end.

"I can't stop it Em, because I see what you're doing…I see where this is going again and frankly…" Katie said trying to hold back the tears of both sadness and anger at her sister. "I don't think I can handle this shit anymore…I don't think any of us could."

Emily did not even listen to what Katie was saying. She was furiously trying to dress into her pyjamas so she could go to bed and forget all about what had happened with Naomi. Having been left at that pub by herself had brought back those same feelings of inadequacy that she had felt when she found out about Naomi cheating. Those feelings she had felt all of her life being the second born, the second best…being in Katie's shadow since she could remember.

And only with Naomi she'd found herself to be special. Only Naomi looked at her like she was the only one. Only Naomi had seen her despite the shiny exterior of Katie blocking everyone. Naomi, that wonderful and beautiful blue-eyed girl that took her breath away looked at her like no one else in her life ever had. Except when Sophia happened Emily found herself back in that inadequacy, she had found herself being second best once again. And now that Naomi had left her alone to go with someone else…whoever or whatever that someone or something else was…it was just as painful. And she could not stand having to hear this bullshit from Katie when she felt this way. So she did the only thing she could do. She got up off her bed, took her phone with her and slammed the door of her room in Katie's nose and walked into the room with James.

"Bitch, what the fuck?" James said half-asleep as he felt Emily push him from the middle of the bed off to one side.

"Move over, I need to crash here before I fucking murder your sister…"

"She's more your sister than mine…hello identical DNA."

Emily rolled her eyes and took the duvet off her brother to cover herself. They both fought for it for a second before settling for sharing it and then Emily stayed quietly staring into her phone trying her best not to cry.

"Why is she so mad at you now?" James said after a moment of silence between them.

"She thinks I am going back to drinking and she was giving me beef about it…you know when she sees something and just get fucking paranoid and start to bicker before letting anyone even explain"

"We'll I understand why she'd be that upset, I mean….you do smell like you feel into a pool of…what is that shit? Peach Schnapps?"

Emily smiled at the thought of the drinks she shared with Naomi and about their story. For a minute and then looked back on to her phone trying her best not to seem too eager. But on the inside she was dying to know why Naomi had left so fast.

"I wasn't even drinking that much, I was with Naomi and I moved my hand and some of her drink fell on me…"

"Wait, you were with Naomi? When did _that_ happen? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"It was kind of last minute…I was gonna tell you tomorrow. I wasn't expecting I'd be sharing a bed with you tonight…trust me…"

"Oh…really…" James said pulling his eyebrow up just like Katie would do when they were getting ready to do something evil.

"No idiot…I don't mean it that way. Naomi and I…we didn't even get to that. We were together at most an hour before she fucking got a phone call from...I don't know who and then she had to take off in a hurry. Didn't even say why…"

"And you're upset…"

"Am not…"

"C'mon Ems…it's me…I know you like the palm of my fucking hand. You're pissed that Naomi left you behind at the pub. It's all over your face. "

Emily did not answer James because she knew her brother was right, but she didn't wanna admit it.

"Who do you think called her?"

"Who knows…I am guessing it was that bitch of a wife…or…whoever that fucking redhead is…"

"Right…"

"What?"

"You're jealous…"

"No, I am not…I am mad. I am furious because I fucking thought for sure something was gonna happen today. I just wanna fucking end this as fast as possible James. It's not easy for me to have to face this bitch…not after she did to me."

James stopped and looked at his sister for a minute and he wanted to believe her. Though deep inside he was sure none of those words were really what Emily felt about Naomi. He knew her too well. He was the one who had watched her cry about Naomi every time Emily got royally fucked. He was the only that had to nurse her sleep; he was the one that had to pick up her pieces. He was the one that had seen her cry for Naomi millions of times so he knew the least Emily felt for the blonde was hatred. Though he hoped that there was enough resentment in his sister to be able to go on with the plan. A plan he had concocted. A plan he was now starting to regret.

He wasn't sure if the idea that he'd come up was the right one after all as he watched his sister with her eyes stuck to the phone screen, as if she was waiting for something.

"So what did you manage to get out of her…obviously you still don't know if she's married or who that girl is but I am sure she had to talk to you about the kid…I mean…if it's her son, then she probably mentioned him already…isn't that what mothers do? I mean…mum is annoying but the first thing she ever talks about anywhere she goes is you, Katie and me…that's what all mums would do. Right?"

"Well, if you're right then this that kid isn't her kid because she didn't even mention him. Though to be fair, we didn't even get to talk about anything in our present…not even about our jobs…we were chatting about old times, laughing at stories of Cook and us and then she gets that fucking phone call…"

"And she just left?"

"Yea…just like that."

"Well that was utterly useless then…you're gonna have to call her and ask her on another date."

"I am not calling her…fuck her. I am not gonna beg."

"I am not telling you to beg Emsy, but you do have to make yourself available…if you wanna remain going with the plan that is."

Emily stayed quiet for a while. She was staring at the phone twiddling her finger back and forth through the numbers just looking at Naomi's name sway up and down the menu of her mobile.

"I am not calling her….if she doesn't call me or text me then…"

Her heart literally skipped a beat as she heard the ding sound of her text messages and saw a message arrive at that exact moment. Message from Naomi.

_"I am sooooo sooooo soooo sorry I had to leave that way Em. I had an amazing time. You don't know how happy I am to have seen you again. Hope we can repeat it real soon. Next time you'll be the one running away from me, I don't think I'll let you go. I've missed you. – Nai"_

"Stop looking at me that way James" Emily smacked her brother in the arm as she watched him shake his head as she closed up the text message box.

"It was her, wasn't it?"

"No…" Emily said trying not to look at her blonde little brother. "Fine…yes…it was her. So what?"

"I knew it…I fucking knew it…why do I do this? Why do I put myself through this?"

"Through what?"

"I knew this idea was gonna turn to shit really fast, but not this fast…I should've stayed quiet. I always come up with these shit ideas and then when everything goes to hell…"

"Nothing is turning into shit…nothing is going to hell. It's just a text message."

"Right, so you're _not_ completely ecstatic to see the message from Naomi…come on Emily…It's me."

"I am not ecstatic...I am just…I am glad. I am glad because she texted me and that means that I fucking won this play…she texted me and wants to see me and the plan can move on."

"Uh huh" James said turning around in the bed and snuggling into the duvet to fall asleep. He hated when his sister started to lie to herself.

"It's true…that's all there is…that's all there fucking is."

"So you promise you won't fall in love with this bitch again?"

"Of course I promise…I am gonna fall for that shit again. In fact, I don't think I'll ever wanna fall any other bitch again in my life."

"Sure…whatever…that's what they all say…"

"All who?"

"All girls, they are the same…you know how many times I've heard that same line?…I am never gonna fall in love again…puff…"

"You're one to talk Mr.-bitch from science lab won't give me the time of day so I am gonna throw a fake party to get her attention…"

"I am throwing an actual party, she just happens to be invited…that's all."

"I think you should just tell her what you feel, don't play that stupid little game...it's useless. If she likes you she does and if she doesn't then move on."

"Wise words from someone who is still hung up on her ex from ages ago..."

"Oh shut up...and my words are wise...trust me, the least you wanna do get hung up on a bitch that's gonna break your heart."

"She's not gonna break my heart, I am not in love with her...I just like her and I invited her to see where things go from there...to see her outside of class and have some alone time with her."

"Yea, well what if she doesn't come alone to the party. What if she brings somebody?"

"I told her to bring someone…she's bringing her sister."

"Her sister? Is this like the time you tried taking both Rosie and Macy Robinson to the fucking end of the year ball in college? That was a smart idea, dufus…"Emily said pushing him really hard as moved out of the bed, picked up his pillow and started walking away.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"To sleep with Katie…I mean, she's a bitch…but at least she doesn't smell like Nan on New Year's… and…she is also not in denial."

"I am not in denial...I told you, I feel nothing for Naomi. I just wanna get this shit overwith so that I can move on."

"Uh huh" James said as he closed the door to his bedroom.

Emily pressed her lips in anger at her brother's insistence and turned into his bed and snuggled in with her mobile. She looked at the text from Naomi one more time and caressed the screen before closing her eyes to go to sleep. But after a second she opened them again and started texting.

_"I missed you too. Can't wait to see you again. XXOO – Emsy"_

* * *

So um...yea...review and stuff. Happy Thrusday. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for your comments, views, reviews, follows...lovely to see you following the story. It's a shame I don't have time to update a bit more. Here's another short chapter. Hope you like it, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine. I know...sad day for Television.

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Naomi was feeling rather guilty at what was had been happening at that exact moment. So when she ran into the hospital room where her little Aiden had been taken to she almost did not notice Jess sitting right near his bed of her shivering while covered under a white hospital blanket.

"He's asleep, they controlled his fever and he fell asleep a few minutes ago" Jessica said trying her best to keep her eyes open as she looked at Naomi standing in front of her.

"But he's gonna be okay?" Naomi said stepping closer to the redhead who scooted over a bit to let her sit in the only chair that was available in the room.

"It's just a virus, doctor says as long as we manage the fevers then it pretty much will go away on it's own. But it was good that I brought him here."

For a moment Naomi looked at her and bit her lip at the thought of Jess having to do this entire thing by herself and she felt guilty.

"I am sorry it took so long to get here…I got caught up…"

"It's alright" Jess said moving herself around not to face the blonde who was now sitting very close to her on the chair. "I managed"

"You did a great job…you handled it perfectly well."

"Yes, but I was scared shitless Naomi…and you weren't even there. When I…when we decided that we were going come to London you promised… you fucking promised me that you were gonna be there."

"Jessica, I fucking went out one hour…how was I supposed to guess that this was gonna happen? I can't even have a single hour for myself?"

"Yes, of course you can…you can have an hour and all the hours that you fucking want by yourself Naomi because I am going back to Bristol…I can't handle all this pressure anymore…I don't know how to handle this entire thing…"

"No" Naomi said a bit upset at the redhead who was now stood up in front of her pacing back and forth. "You can't just do that…we just signed the fucking rental agreement at this flat and it's exam time and Aiden is going to start school soon…"

"I don't give a fuck…I told you when I moved here that I couldn't handle it…"

"But you did…you did handle it. You brought him here by yourself, you took care of it just fine…Jess I know you're scared of this whole thing but I can't be with you and Aiden twenty-four hours a day. Just like this happened at this hour it could've happened at any time during the day…what if I'd have been at work? You know I can't just up and leave a case in the middle of a hearing to come running because the baby has a fucking fever…babies have fevers Jess. It's not the end of the world."

"Maybe not to you…but to me it is. Because I don't know how to fucking deal with it, I never have."

"Well I think it's damn well time for you to start to learn…" Naomi said upset at the redhead.

"Fuck off" Jessica said throwing the blanket on the floor of the room and starting to walk out the door rapidly.

Naomi knew it was probably a good idea to follow her to see where she was going. But frankly She wasn't in the mood for anymore fighting. She just needed a rest. She needed to breathe before being able to talk to the little redhead again because her attitude drove Naomi insane and she hated this whole thing. She hated when Jess got that way. She hated when she started to run as soon as she got scared of things and she found it absurd that someone would close up that much at the sight of something that scared them.

_"She does the exact same thing you used to do to me at that age"_ Gina's words resounded in her mind in reverb one and twice again and then she remembered being eighteen and often having run away from her own problems…thought different than Jessy's, they felt just as drowning.

"Fucks sake" Naomi said looking at the little blonde boy that lay fast asleep on the bed and she wondered why it was she had gotten herself into this mess. They were fine in Bristol, Jess was with her dad and Gina was there taking care of Aiden, Naomi was in Uni and Jess was finishing school…it was all perfectly fine. They were all perfectly well until she had the bright idea of coming to London. Until she got that email from Patrick after two years of no news telling her he had found a clue in London and that's when Naomi went a bit insane and started to insist she needed to move there right away. She couldn't wait even a millisecond to be closer to the person that had never left her mind, even for a second.

_"I am sooooo sooooo soooo sorry I had to leave that way Em. I had an amazing time. You don't know how happy I am to have seen you again. Hope we can repeat it real soon. Next time you'll be the one running away from me, I don't think I'll let you go. I've missed you. – Nai"_

Naomi wrote the text so fast that she didn't even know exactly what she had written. All she knew was that now that she'd found Emily and was in contact with her she could not let anything get in the way of them being together; even if this only meant being friends.

She'd missed her way too much and having found her was like a miracle she had been praying for since she saw her walk away from her at that empty rooftop. That day she had cried out for her, but she hadn't chased after her and that was the stupidest thing she had ever done. Because she was convinced that somehow Emily would run back to her like she always did. She was convinced that Emily would come back to their house to pick up her things but she never did. She just disappeared. They all did. She didn't even know how it was that happened but in a matter of days the entire Fitch family vanished from Bristol as if they had never fucking existed. And now…after so many years Emily had suddenly popped back into her life coincidentally. How could anyone ask her to give up on that? How could she let anything or anyone get in the way of being near Emily? No one ever could no matter who they were.

"Nomi" She heard a little voice she was way too familiar with calling her name and she turned around and smiled.

"So Lord Aiden of Bristol awakes…" Naomi said walking toward the blonde kid sitting next to him on the bed. "Are you feeling any better love?"

"My head hurts" Aiden said moving closer to Naomi's side and hugging her. She held him to close to her and placed a tiny kiss on his forehead and then smiled noting that he no longer had a fever. His head felt cool.

"Where's mummy?" He said looking around the room confused at non seeing Jessica where he had left her last.

"She went to get something to eat…her tummy was growling" Naomi said while she tickled Aiden's stomach and the boy started to laugh.

"Looks like someone is feeling a lot better" She heard the voice of an older-looking nurse step over into the room and smiled.

As the nurse walked over to Aiden to check in up Naomi stood up off the bed, not before giving him one last kiss on top of his head.

"All seems alright, the fever has gone down and doctor believes you are able to manage it all at home with the medication prescribed…you think you'd be alright to do that Ms. McFoeinaugh?"

"Actually…I am not…I am Ms. Campbell…or…well, Naomi…I am not Aiden's mum."

"Oh I am sorry, I just assumed…"

"It's alright…it happens…Jessica, his mum went outside to grab a bite to eat but she should be back to sign his release papers…if all looks okay we will be alright to go home then. You heard that Lord Aiden? We're going home!"

"Yei" Aiden said from the bed and the nurse smiled at Naomi who went to sit back down on the bed next to the boy.

She took her phone out of her pocket and went to dial Jessica's mobile to let her know that they were able to go home, but before she could do that she found something that took her breath away just a little. A message from Emily.

_"I missed you too. Can't wait to see you again. XXOO – Emsy"_

She smiled so wide and thought about answering her text but then remembered that the nurse was waiting to know when Jessica would be back to sign the papers. So she closed the message and dialed Jessy's number and got an answer in what seemed like less than one ring.

"Took you long enough to call me." Jess said sniffling a bit on the other side of the phone.

"Aiden woke up and the nurse is here to release him…she needs you here to sign the papers. Are you far away?"

"Not far enough…can't you just sign the papers?"

"Jess, please…you know I can't do that anymore. You're of age, you're his mother…now your arse over here this instant and stop acting like a child…I think Aiden is psychologically more mature than you right now." She said standing up and walking a bit away from Aiden who was playing with the nurse a bit.

"Whatever" Naomi heard Jessica before she hung up the phone.

"Fucking cow" Naomi said through her teeth and then she turned around and smiled back at the nurse who was laughing along with Aiden and something he was holding in his hands.

"Aiden's mum will be here in a few minutes…I'll call you in when she gets here if you want."

Naomi smiled at the nurse and when she walked away she rolled her eyes and then say back down on the bed next to the blonde kid and held on to him. She took her phone back into her hand and looked at the text from Emily one more time and caressed the screen and smiled. Maybe this day had ended a little rough but that single message from Emily…those four words…_I missed you too_ made everything in life a whole lot better. Emily had missed her and that's all she needed to know.

* * *

So...mystery solved: Naomi misses Emily, Emily misses Naomi...Aiden's mum is Jessica who has a friend named Jimmy and her dad's name is...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, so since not everyone got the hint of who Jessy is I think I might just come out and say it. Here it is...also...some Naomily, just because...you know...we have to. :P

Disclaimer: Skins is so addicting, it should come with warning labels.

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Naomi woke up with her mobile in her hands and the biggest smile she'd ever had on her face. She'd spent way too long trying to write a text to Emily but there were so many things she wanted to tell her that she could literally not find the words to say them. She was excited, but she was also very nervous at knowing that just dialing that phone number she couldn't stop looking at she'd be able to hear her voice again. Her raspy, sexy, totally enchanting voice that she loved hearing at all times of the day. She still couldn't believe she'd been with Emily the night before.

"Well, you're looking mighty peppy today…for a Wednesday." Said Jess as she handed Naomi a cup of coffee and sat down next to her son to start to feed him.

"Yea well, I am having a really good morning…" Naomi said grabbing a pastry off of Jessica's plate and taking a bite before kissing her step-sister and her nephew both on the head and heading out the door.

"You're not even going to stay for breakfast?"

"I can't…I've got an early meeting today. A very important client, a very important case, you know…"

"Right" Jess said looking down at the floor at thinking about having to stay alone in the flat all day and possibly well into the night until Naomi came home from work.

They both walked over to the door together as Naomi handed her half-empty coffee cup to the little redhead and started to put on her coat.

"Oh don't look so sad…promise I'll try not to extend my afternoon meetings too long so that you can have a little rest from Aiden."

"I don't need a rest from him…you know I love spending time with him. I just hate being alone all day…I get bored off my wits."

"Alright well, why don't we do something? Why don't I try getting out of my last few meetings and I come home early and take Aiden to the park or something to give you some time for yourself...maybe you can call a couple of mates up, have a drink…just loosen up a bit. You look like you need a breather sis…"

"I do, I really do…I have been stuck studying for exams for so long and I just…I am starting to freak out a bit."

"You'll do just fine, I know you will…now go on and finish feeding our little monkey before he spills his cereals all over the entire kitchen and I'll get going to work…If I don't hurry I'll be late to meet with Mr. Hutchinson" Naomi said looking at her nephew trying to spoon-fed himself some porridge, very unsuccessfully.

"Yea" Jess said looking back at her son who had porridge all over his face, even some on his hair. "Aiden!"

"It's okay" Naomi said taking her hand. "It's just cereal..remain calm, clean him up and then call that Jimmy lad and tell him your sister says he needs to take you out and show you a good time if he wants to impress his new sister-in-law."

Jess laughed and give Naomi a kiss on the cheek and then ran over toward her son and started wiping all the porridge off his face.

"You're my favorite sister...you know that?"

"It's hard not to be, considering I am your only one." Naomi said laughing and walking toward the door of their flat.

"You don't know that…dad could have another couple of kids hidden somewhere around waiting patiently to be thrown out of their house in order to show up at Gina Campbell's doorstep looking for refuge."

"If that's the case, I'll emancipate myself out of this family right there and then…Lord knows three McFoeinaugh's in the family is enough for me. I won't allow it."

Jess laughed and handed her sister an umbrella before she step down the stairs of their flat.

"Well get used to it…we reproduce really fast and grow on you even faster…"

"And you appear as if from nowhere." Naomi said looking at Aiden who had come running from behind and was now holding on to his mum's leg waving goodbye to the blonde.

Naomi smiled and said goodbye and ran over to her car trying her best not to get her clothes wet. She jumped in and threw her purse and other items in the back seat as she watched Jess and Aiden walking back into the flat and close the door, she looked once more at her phone and saw Emily's text still open on the screen. She hadn't been able to stop looking at it at all. _I've missed you too. _

She wanted to dial her number and find a good excuse to talk but looked at the time and remembered that Emily wasn't very fond of morning and thought it cruel to wake her up so early.

"I'll let you sleep…I'll do my meeting and then call you before lunch." She said to the phone as if she was talking to Emily herself and then placed it on the charging dock and turned on her car ignition to head out to work.

* * *

In her flat, Emily stared at her phone trying to find a good way to invite Naomi out without sounding too eager. She knew that she had to always have the upper hand in this entire thing or she was going to lose it really fast. She knew that she was already on her way to losing it because she'd found herself staring at the text Naomi had sent her almost the entire night. She wanted desperately to call her. She wanted to hear her voice before going to sleep, just like she would back when they were together. Naomi always sat there telling her a million stories about her political protests, about issues with the environment and social injustice and Emily loved hearing her talk about it, though the topics sometimes were not very interesting at all. Emily didn't care much about saving the penguins or the hike in prices of University tuition. The only thing she cared about was watching her girlfriend's eyes light up when she was talking about something she was passionate about. Emily loved falling asleep all hugged into Naomi as she explained all about what she had done during the day. She loved placing small kisses on the side of her head and the smell of her hair...that mix of shampoo and that scent that was just Naomi. She loved all that and she missed that insanely. She missed _her_ insanely.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Emily stood up off of James' bed and mentally kicked herself for allowing those memories to even cross her mind.

"Focus" She told herself as she remembered the task ahead and with a bit of a sour taste in her mouth she simply dialed Naomi's number to force herself to go on with the plan she'd set up. She couldn't back down now. She couldn't get herself get caught up. She needed to be strong.

"Good morning beautiful"

Naomi's voice startled Emily a bit, so much so that she pressed her hand against her stomach to calm her nerves and she took a deep breath before greeting her.

"Morning" she said still a bit nervous. "Someone sounds like she is having a good morning." She said trying to remain cool while she felt her legs a bit weak and she had to lay back down on the bed to compose herself.

"Not just good, I am having a _great_ morning…especially now."

Emily closed her eyes and smiled as she heard the smile in Naomi's voice. With her eyes still closed she imagined the blonde still on her bed with her hair a bit of a mess and she remembered how much Naomi loved waking up in the morning. Something Emily wasn't really a fan of, except of course when she woke up next to her.

"Yea…" Emily said smiling. "Are you still in bed?"

"Actually, I am not…I am already on my way to work. I've got an early meeting with a client this morning. You know us grown-ups and that nasty habit of finding proper jobs with responsibilities and such…"

"Yea well, I am glad I am not a grown up yet then." Emily said laughing.

"Lucky you…" Naomi laughed as well as she pulled into the car lot in her office building.

"So what are you up to? Kinda early for you to be awake…did you sleep at all last night Ms. Fitch?"

"Afraid not…once our meeting ended I actually hoped on over to a fabulous sex-crazed rave that lasted until about fifteen minutes ago…kinda taking the infamous 'walk of shame' home as we speak…"

"Really?" Naomi asked a bit concern.

"Nouuuu" Emily said laughing again. "I am actually still in bed right now…under my nice, soft, warm blanket trying to decide whether I should get up or stay under here hugging on to my pillow and go right back to sleep."

"Tough decision…with the weather the way it is today, I'd say stay in and hug the heck out of that pillow…"

"Yea well…if I do that every time the weather is shit I'd be in bed for so long I might just end up having an affair with Mr. Pillow."

"Mr. Pillow, you lucky bastard." Naomi said smiling as she started to walk into her office.

Emily smiled and pulled her phone away from her to try taking a deep breath. When she came back Naomi was already rambling on.

"…and so then I must let you go…but not before you promise you let me buy you the drinks I owe you from yesterday."

Emily smiled once again but then remembered how upset Katie had gotten the night before about her drinking and she thought of a better idea. "Well, I won't be able to meet you for drinks but how about we meet for lunch in a bit? I actually am heading over toward the courthouse to pick up some extra paperwork for my speeding ticket thing. They are making me jump through hoops over this thing."

"More paperwork…why must we kill so many trees?"

"I don't know, you tell me…you lawyers are the ones doing most of the tree killing. Why do you make things so fucking complicated?" Emily said teasing.

Naomi's head immediately retreated back to a memory of a half-naked Emily on her bed trying to convince her to go with the to the love ball together. _Can't things ever be complicated?_

Naomi smiled at the thought of the little redhead in bed with her hair all a mess and mostly likely sleeping in the nude. She cleared her throat and tried to stop herself from the perverted thoughts entering her mind.

"I don't know why…but if you want I can make things easier for you. Give me your case number and I'll look up and see why it is they are giving you so much trouble and I'll resolve it. Free of charge."

"Free of charge, eh? Well…that's kind of you Ms. Campbell but if I give you my case number and you resolve the case then I won't have an excuse to go up to the court and have lunch together now, would I?"

"That's true" Naomi said smiling. "Maybe it's best if your case gets complicated then."

"Oi" Emily pretending to be offended.

"That way you can have an excuse to have lunch with me more often." Naomi said laughing.

"Maybe if it's a really, really good lunch I won't have to make up an excuse to repeat it."

They both stayed quiet for a minute after that. Naomi wanted to continue their little flirty banter but she had already arrived at her office and could see her client sitting there waiting for her.

"Ems, It's lovely talking to you but I have a client waiting. So I'll text you after my meeting to set up our lunch date, then?" Naomi squinted her eyes and pressed her lips with worry at her own choice of words. _Was this a date?_

"Sounds good" Emily said after a few seconds of silence. "It's a date"

Naomi almost jumped with joy at hearing her say that and tried for Emily not to hear the beating of her heart that seemed to be going a mile a minute. She didn't know what else to say and she didn't wanna mess it up so she just stayed quiet.

"Text me then" Emily said trying to break the awkward silence that had come after the last statement.

Naomi said goodbye and hung up the phone before she started to panic. She knew she had to compose herself and talk to her client but the thought of seeing Emily again made her into a big nervous wreck.

She walked in and greeted her clients and then sat with them. She looked at the humongous case folder in front of her and she sighed at the amount of work this was all gonna take. But truly, at that moment it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because she was going to see Emily and they were going on a date. And this meant she could do it all.

_"You think I can do it?" _

_"I think you can do anything"_

* * *

_There you are...I tried to make the chapter a bit longer since I am update with less frequency. Thanks for your follows, comments and reviews. Have a great Saturday morning! :) _


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Tiny bit more...I'm gonna try to see if I can use my days off to move it along to a better spot. I know it's going extremely slow.

Disclaimer: No time to disclaim.

* * *

CHAPTER 11

_Naomi was so busy trying to distract herself from the nerves of seeing her again that she did not notice when she walked into the pub. She looked amazingly beautiful and for a minute she tried to contain herself because she knew that this was no place to do what she wanted to do to the redheaded girl who was walking swiftly across over to where she was sitting. They smiled at each other and blushed and then Emily walked over toward Naomi who stood up immediately off where she was sitting and walked over to her. A warm embrace and a light kiss on the cheek was all they could share because the situation they both share. But though they tried to control it, it was clear that they wanted more. Their hands kept wandering around; their bodies so close that it made them shiver with anticipation. After a minute or two of simply being in each other's arms Emily pulled away to have a seat but Naomi took her by the hand and pulled her back into her and whispered in her ear. _

_"Do you wanna go somewhere?" _

_"Where?" Emily answered with huge smile on her face. _

_"Anywhere…"_

_It didn't take them long to collect their things and get the heck out of there. The rush of feelings that enthralled them were so exhilarating that if there weren't alone with each other fast enough they might just both explode. _

_Before even knowing it they were inside a room pulling each other's clothes' off frantically. They kissed and touched each other as if the world was coming to an end if they didn't. Without regards to anything around the room, Naomi pulled Emily up by her legs and practically threw her on the bed and started to nibble on her neck while her hands explored her side with desperation. Emily laughed as Naomi's frantic kisses tickled her a bit as she felt the blonde move swiftly in between her legs. _

_"God, I've fucking missed you" Naomi whispered into the redhead's ear unable to contain herself any longer. _

_It had been far too long since they had seen each other, though it had only really been a few days. But as they made love to desperately they both knew for sure that being apart…no matter how long was never going to work out. Naomi and Emily couldn't survive if they had to be apart._

* * *

A loud noise, like a crash inside the kitchen woke Emily up from the dream she had been having . For a minute she lay there hoping if she tried hard enough she fall back asleep and continue that most wonderful dream. She opened her eyes and tried to hold on to that moment that still played in her head. It was moments, memories like those that kept her going in life even when everything else had turned to shit. She smiled, because even though that moment had come and gone she could still feel it on her body like it had just happened. Coming back from France that summer, coming back from those infernal weeks on holiday with Katie and her family had been like the fuel that amped the fire in her and Naomi's sex life. She didn't know what had happened to Naomi during those two weeks she was apart…at least she wouldn't know until later. But she knew one thing, when she came back that time it was as though Naomi wanted her even more than she had ever wanted her. And the most wonderful thing of all is that Emily wanted her back.

Emily turned around in her brother's bed and looked at her mobile and noticed the hour and closed her eyes. She had just a bit more time to dwell on that memory from long ago before she had to get up and go meet Naomi for lunch. She stopped herself from feeling sad about the fact that things would probably never be like it was in her dreams and she tried to remain focused on the image of Naomi and her as they were in the past. Just that single image made her entire body shiver. She smiled as she watched her skin fill with goosebumps as she caressed slowly down her stomach into the rim of her knickers and bit her lip. She opened her eyes and remembered she wasn't exactly in her own room or in her own bed and then scrunched her nose at the thought of what she was about to do. She slapped herself mentally and then laughed and turned around to face her phone and looked at the time once more as she heard the door flung open and Katie walk in with a sour expression on her face as her sister ran over to the bed and threw herself on it. Thank goodness she had stopped herself before. That'd have been awkward.

"What the fuck Emsy…it's fucking 11 in the morning and you're still in bed? Aren't you planning on doing anything today either? Get up!"

"Oi…bitch. That hurt" Emily said pushing her sister off of her. She hated when Katie did that. It was as though she did not realize how heavy she actually was and just threw herself on top of her twin without even thinking.

"Oh please, don't exaggerate…" Katie said moving herself inside the bed with her twin. "Now get up because we are going shopping for this party that James has to conveniently concocted to impress some random girl from his science class. If I am going to boring-arse Uni party I wanna be the best looking one there…so get up!"

"I am sorry, I can't go with you…I've got a meeting in about an hour or so."

"A meeting?" Katie said a bit mockily. "With who?"

Emily stopped for a second because she knew she could definitely not tell Katie who the meeting was really with but she was still a bit drowsy from having just woken up and her lying skills weren't at her peak.

"It's with…um…it's for work. It's a second meeting with the hiring director at the court. You know…for the job…as the…um…secretary…."

"Thought you said the job was for filing clerk…"

"Right, yea…that's what I meant. It's a filing clerk but you help the secretaries out so it's kind of all-in-one deal. You know…"

Katie looked at her sister and wasn't too convinced with her story.

"And at what time is that meeting, maybe I can head over to court with you and wait until it's over and then we could go shopping…"

"Nope…no…can't do that…because…because it could run long since I must take like a…test…"

"A test?"

"Yes, a skills test…you know typing and such. I don't know how long that test will be and then…also…you being there just makes me three times as nervous. Just knowing you're outside…no…just…I'll go alone and then I'll text you when I am done and we could meet up…alright?"

"Fine, whatever…" Katie said rolling her eyes and starting to walk out of her brother's room with Emily trailing behind.

She saw her sister walk over to her own room and pick up some things to run over to the bathroom and pressed her lips well knowing that Emily wasn't telling her the truth about this very secretive meeting. She stood there for a minute thinking and then felt the door open and saw her little brother walk in with a couple of his mates.

"Great, you're here…I need to talk to you."

"About what?" James said a bit nervous

"Emily…I wanna know what's going on with her."

James tried not to look at his big sister because he knew that once he did he could not lie to Katie, unless he wanted his ears twisted hard enough that they might fall off his head this time.

"I don't know…why? I don't see anything wrong with her."

Katie grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him close to the bathroom where Emily was showering. She pushed his head against the door and begged him to listen.

"What? I don't hear anything?"

"She's singing James…she's fucking singing…"

"Oh yea…" he said smiling. "So what? What's so wrong with Emily singing in the shower? Don't you sing in the shower…"

"Yes James, I sing…you sing…Emily doesn't sing…Emily is depressed or pissed off or too drunk to even remember when it is that she showered…now tell, doesn't it seem odd to you?"

"What?"

"That she's happy…too darn happy…happier than I'd seen her since…"

"Naomi…"

"Yes! Since fucking Naomi…" James tried not looking at his sister because he knew that he should've have said the N-word in front of Katie but sometimes his mouth ran faster than his brain.

"Look at me, James…" Katie said taking him by the ear."

"Oi…you bitch…why do you always do that to me?" he said trying to pull away from Katie.

"Tell me what's going on with Emily…and tell me the truth because I know when you fucking lie."

"There's nothing going on with Emily…I swear…I really think maybe she's just feeling better. Maybe she's met a girl or something."

"Oh" Katie said realizing that maybe her brother was right. Maybe Emily had met a girl and _that_ was the reason why she was so peppy all of a sudden.

James saw the doubt in his sister's mind and then immediately went with it. "I can't tell you because she hasn't told me anything but I think I did hear her mention something about a girl..."

"She mentions it to you and not to me…"

"You're not exactly easy to talk to these days Katie….every time you talk to one of us it's like you are mightier-than-thou…like we are twats and you're the only one who knows everything. You may be our big sister and maybe you help us out with money, but that doesn't make you better than us. I hate that…It's like being with mum all over again."

Katie stood quietly for a second with James ears still in her had and then looked down at the floor as Emily opened the door and walked past them wrapped in a towel.

"What's this, a meeting of the Fitch counsel or something?" Emily said joking. "Move over"

She walked into her room closed the door and started getting dressed while still singing a random song. Minutes later Katie walked in and sat on the bed and just watched her get dressed.

"What?" Emily said after feeling a bit odd with Katie's silence.

"Do you think I act like mum sometimes?" Katie said a bit concerned.

Emily looked at her a bit confused about the question her sister just asked. "What?"

"I just…I know I am a fucking bitch at times but I don't mean to be. I just worry, you know…"

"I know…"

There was another minute of complete silence and then Katie went on.

"Is this about a girl?"

Emily looked at her sister again even more confused.

"A girl?"

"This whole happy, singing in the shower mood you're suddenly in. Have you met a new girl?"

Emily did not know what to answer.

"No, I haven't really met anyone new…why do you ask?"

"James thinks it's about a girl, though I am not sure what it's about…either way…I mean, I am happy that you're happy and you're feeling better. I just don't want you to like…"

"Get my hopes up? Yea, I know…I am screw up…things usually don't work out for me…"

"No, that's not what I meant…" Katie said upset. "Seriously…that's not what I meant. I just…I worry. I just wanna know that whatever it is that's making you change this way…that it's something good for you. I don't want you to be hurt again."

Emily stopped for a second and took a long sigh. She knew her sister was concerned and she knew that deep down inside her very prickish exterior Katie loved her more than she even knew…but she was also growing tired of her and James and everyone else treating her like she was made of fine glass.

"Don't worry, alright? I am not doing anything wrong…I won't get hurt. And I am a bit happy. I am excited about getting this new job or just any new job for that matter. Stop worrying about me, alright? I'll be okay."

"You sure? I just don't want you to go back to…"

"I won't…alright? I won't go back. I know it's hard to believe but for the first time in a long time I know exactly what I am doing."

But though she said the words so convincingly to her sister, Emily turned around and looked into her wardrobe for more clothes and knew that in fact she did not really know exactly what she was doing. All she knew that no matter how scared she was of all of this, she needed to move on. And this plan to get Naomi back for what she had done to her was the only way to move on. She couldn't back down now.

* * *

If you didn't know this, the first part of the chapter where the girls are together is loosely based on the story of Naomi and Emily from Skins the Novel, if you haven't read it you might be able to find it online somewhere for free. I only read the Naomily bits, it wasn't too impressive but regardless it's supposed to be 'cannon' and it worked well with what I wanted to convey...so I used it. I'll post more a bit later, for now...thanks for following. :) **Review below if you please. **


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so very sorry for not having updated this in quite a bit, It's been a rough couple of weeks. This is a short one, I am trying to get fired up to write quite a few more in the next few days and see if I can make it up while I have the time. Thanks for reading, comments and for following. Love you all!

Disclaimer: If I owned Skins...if only...

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Her meeting had lasted practically all morning but Naomi could care less because as she walked out of the meeting into the hallway she encountered the most amazing sight she'd ever seen in ages, a smiling Emily.

"You didn't have to come in here, you could've waited for me by the park like I texted."

"It's alright" Emily said taking Naomi's shirt collar between her fingers to play with it. "I was dying to see you."

Naomi smiled. She had to smile at those words because she never thought in a million years that she'd be hearing them out of Emily's mouth ever again.

Emily on the hand smiled for an entirely different reason. She smiled because she could see in Naomi's eyes that look that used to drive Emily a bit insane. That look of both desire and complete adoration that filled Naomi's eye every time Emily moved that close to her.

And she was doing it on purpose. She had a serious pep-talk with herself on the way to the court while she was sitting on the train and she was determined to always have the upper hand in this operation, no matter how many feelings bottled up inside of her when she had Naomi that close.

They disengaged from their little moment and both walked happily next to one another out of the court room and over to Naomi's car.

"I thought you said we were going to grab a bite at a café nearby here…why don't we just walk?" Emily said watching Naomi pull a bunch of files into the back seat of her car.

"I lied a bit, I didn't wanna spoil it or warn you...come, in you go…" She said to Emily after opening the door for her.

"Spoil what?" Emily said biting her lip with curiosity.

"The surprise, silly…I told you last time I'd make up for leaving you at the pub. This is me making it up."

Emily laughed and remembered how much fun Naomi found in planning intricate little surprises for her back when they were dating. It was almost a hidden secret to all that Naomi, who always seemed to be such a hard-arse fighter was actually a big ball of romantic mush when it came to anything to do with Emily. After they started to properly date there wasn't ever a time in which Naomi did not manage to surprise Emily with something that seemed completely random but that was actually ingeniously planed by the blonde. It was one of the things that made Emily fall for her even more each day.

"Here we are" Naomi said after a bit of driving. "Our first stop"

"First?" Emily said looking at her and laughing. "I thought this was a lunch date"

"It is…it's lunch time…we are on a date" Naomi said as she walked over toward the other side of car and opening the door and offering Emily her hand.

Emily smiled and took Naomi's hand and looked around a bit concerned. "Not that I don't appreciate a good surprise, you know I do, but I was hoping we'd be going somewhere where we could get something to eat…especially because all I've had this morning was half a banana and some of Katie's badly brewed instant tea."

"We will" Naomi said hooping her arm into Emily's and starting to walk forward. "But first we must do a little traveling."

"Traveling?" Emily said still unsure of what was going on.

"You know when I moved here from Bristol I was a little bit nostalgic about home and wouldn't leave the house for hardly anything but to make groceries and go to work."

Emily looked at her attentively.

"I had just finished Uni and was still looking for work and I moved here alone and for those few months I was feeling extremely lonely and this was the only place that would make me smile." She said walking into the place along with Emily.

"The museum?"

"Yea…" Naomi said smiling brightly.

Emily smiled for a minute as thoughts of a lonely Naomi walking the halls of this place looking at the historical artifacts and exhibits in there. Only Naomi, her Naomi would find such joy in something that geeky and Emily found this entirely adorable.

"So you've brought me to the museum instead of feeding me lunch like you promised…" Emily said trying to sound less enthused than she actually was as feeling Naomi's hand pulling her swiftly through the halls of that museum toward a specific place.

"We'll get to that…first we gotta get where we are going" Naomi said still pulling Emily by the hand and walking faster.

"Where exactly are we going?" Emily said a bit impatient.

"Mexico" Naomi said suddenly stopping in a room that was almost half-empty. "We are here"

Emily looked around because she hadn't noticed anything around her since Naomi had been walking so fast. She took a breath and smiled when she found herself entirely surrounded by all kinds of ancient Mexican artifacts and along with pictures and statues of pyramids, caciques and gold.

"My God" she said astonished as she felt Naomi standing right in back of her move her head closer and start to speak.

"This was one of my favourite spots." Naomi said as she pulled even closer to Emily and placed her hand on the redheads back. "It reminded me of you."

"Of me?"

"Of our trips…the trips we were planning on taking before, you know…"

"Oh" Emily said still pretending to look at the artifacts while feeling Naomi's hand lightly touching the skin revealed between her shirt and her skirt.

At feeling Naomi so close Emily tried to concentrate on hearing the story of each and every single artifact in the exhibition, she really tried. But all she could think about was how much she wanted Naomi to pull even closer to her, she wanted to feel more than just her hand touching her skin. She moved closer to Naomi every time they'd walk a step toward another piece and finally after a few minutes she couldn't help but snake her own arm around the blonde's waist and pull her closer to her.

"So you came here a lot?" Emily said looking at a Naomi who looked amazingly happy at the position they now found themselves in.

"I'd be here all day and night if they'd allow it. Every time I'd got lost in my thoughts of you, I never wanted to leave. I missed you so much."

Emily looked at her intensely for a minute and then took her free hand and placed it on Naomi's cheek and started to caress it slowly. Naomi's nerves were firing at a million kilometers per hours as she closed her hoping Emily would do what she'd dreamt about doing the hundreds of times she'd come there alone before Jess had moved to London with Aiden. She'd been so alone, so hopeful that her moving there would help her find Emily. And though she didn't find her a quite some time after that, this moment…this instant was going to make all that waiting and crying and hopeless daydreaming all worth it. But instead of feeling Emily's lips on hers like she had wished she heard a loud laugh followed by some snorting.

"What?" Naomi said a bit worried at watching Emily laughing maniacally.

"You didn't hear that?" Emily unable to contain her laughter.

"Hear what?"

Naomi started laughing as well as she heard Emily's stomach growling really loudly and watching the redhead pissing herself laughing.

"I am sorry…I told you, half a banana and some tea…" Emily said blushing a bit.

"Don't be sorry, this is my fault…I promised you lunch" Naomi said pulling a bit away from their embrace.

"It's okay…I'm fine if you wanna keep on looking around…"

"Actually I was about to tell you that we should go before we missed our reservations…"

"Reservations?"

"For lunch…shall we go?"

Emily smiled at Naomi and took her by the hand as they walked right out of the Mexico exhibition toward the exit of the museum. Emily was kind of relived that her stomach had reacted the way it did because for a minute there she was about to lose it. She knew that eventually, at some point her and Naomi had to kiss…they would have to if she wanted to follow James' plan of seducing her but she also knew that when that happened she needed to be in control of the situation…she couldn't be as vulnerable as she had felt just now while she was in Naomi's arms.

It wasn't going to be easy, because being in Naomi's arms had always rendered her helpless but there was no way she was going to allow herself to be that helpless again. She had to be in control. No matter how much she wanted to give up and just pull into Naomi and hug her and never ever let her go, she couldn't. She had to remember the plan. She had to remember this Naomi wasn't the Naomi that was once all hers. This Naomi had someone; she had a girl and child that she was holding on to as tightly a few days ago as she held on to Emily as they walked over to the car.

"What happened?" Naomi said as she felt Emily pull violently away from her embrace all of a sudden.

"Nothing" Emily said opening her bag and starting to look in it or her phone. "I just remembered I have to ring Katie…do you mind?"

"Not at all" Naomi said walking a bit away from Emily while she opened the door of her car.

"Hey" She said to her sister after hearing the line ring a few times.

"Nice of you to call" Katie said in a bit of an upset voice. "How is your date going?"

"My what?" Emily said a bit confused at what Katie was asking her. She had told Katie she was going to court so this question was definitely an odd one.

"Your date with Naomi, Ems…I fucking knew you were up to no good. I can't fucking believe you are seeing this bitch again. When did you even start to see each other? How did she even find you? Don't you know better than that?…you are really fucking stupid…"

Emily wasn't able to answer her sister back anything at all because of two reason. One, she as still shocked at the fact that Katie had found her out so easily and she thought of the ways she may have found out about what was going on. Had she followed her? Had she coaxed James into telling her?

The second reason was because she could not ruin her plan by allowing Naomi to hear the things that Katie was saying to her. If she fought with Katie, if she answered the way she wanted to answer to her sister things would get heated really fast and within moments Naomi would know her entire truth. And she had already worked too hard to start this revenge. She wasn't going to let it end until she got Naomi back for what she did to her.

"I know Kay…I know I promised but I am really caught up here and I won't be able to see you until this evening. Why don't we leave it for tomorrow?"

"What? Leave what for tomorrow your fucking mong? What are you even saying…wait…hold it…are you still with her? Is she standing right in front of you? Is that why you're acting this way?"

Emily didn't answer anything at all. She remained focused in her task and smiled at Naomi who was looking at her with a worried face at hearing Katie's upset voice over the phone.

"I'll call you later sis" Emily said as she hung up the phone and then silenced it. She looked at Naomi and smiled and jumped in her car and sat on the passenger seat.

"Some things never change, eh?" Naomi said as she pushed the key into the ignition.

"Huh?" Emily said not sure what she meant.

"Katie…still a bitch even after all these years…"

"Well, she's not that bad" Emily said a bit defensive of her sister. Yes, Katie was a bitch but she was also one of the only two people in the world that cared for her when she wasn't even able to care for herself. "She's actually changed quite a lot…she's working in Paris, making a name for herself in her profession, definitely the sanest one of us all…I am actually pretty proud of her."

Naomi looked at Emily as they turned the street toward the next place she was going to take her. "So all the yelling was not about her knowing you're with me?…"

"I didn't tell her I was with you" Emily said a bit harshly."She was upset because I had promised we'd go shopping for this party my brother is throwing on Saturday…she's very hard on me because I tend to forget our commitments and leave her planted…done it quite a few times. She hates it."

"Oh" Naomi said a bit disappointed at knowing Emily hadn't told Katie about her.

"Yea, I remember she was never very keen on your lack of punctuality. So she's working in Paris…that's funny…"

"Funny how?"

"Because I thought she'd be in Milan…"

"In Milan…why in Milan?"

Naomi thought about the last time she'd seen Katie, approximately two years prior as she walked outside the Istituto Europeo di Design after her classes. After so long in her search for Emily, her private investigator had finally found a clue of Katie and Naomi had scrunched up all the money that she could (including some she had to borrow from her parents) to fly over to Italy to see her ex sister-in-law.

The trip had been very unsuccessful as Katie had refused to talk to the blonde and had only managed to yell at her to stay away from her and her sister. She had stayed in Italy a few days and spent all the time she could outside of where Katie took classes but had never managed to see Emily's twin again. She had vanished once more. Her hope of ever seeing Emily again had scumbled right before her eyes.

"She um…Effy mentioned something to me about Katie having gone to Italy to do design…"

"Effy?" Emily said a bit confused. She never knew Katie had ever spoken to Effy or any of them ever again.

"She stopped here on her way back from visiting her mum and said she had once ran into Katie at a club in Milan somewhere and then they had drinks and caught up…she never mentioned anything to you?"

"Never" Emily said a bit upset at her sister. She had always made her think none of her mates had contacted them ever again. She wondered what other things Katie had kept from her.

"Well, she must've have her reasons." Naomi said as she pulled into the carpark and turned off her car. "Here we are…"

Emily took off her seatbelt and walked out of the car still enveloped in the thoughts of Katie knowing where Naomi was and never telling her.

"I think you're gonna like this place."

Emily looked up as Naomi took her by the hand and started walking toward the spot.

"Welcome to Goa" Naomi said walking Emily over to the tiny restaurant that lay on the other side of the street.

"Goa?"

"India" Naomi said with a smug look as she opened the door to an empty fully decorated restaurant and let Emily walk in.

"India?"

"…yes…the country…"

"Namaste, Ms. Campbell…Ms. Fitch…" an elder woman dressed in a red and black Kunbi saree walked over to them to greet them.

Emily still couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around still in awe at seeing they had the entire place to themselves she felt like forgetting all she'd been thinking about moments before and pull Naomi over to her and kiss her. How did she manage to do this to her? How did she manage to make her fall in love with her even more every single second that they were together? How was she going to be able to handle this vengeance of Naomi kept on making her feel this way?

"Namaste" She said as she took a seat in front of Naomi and smiled. This was entire thing was going to be harder than she thought. This entire thing was going to be close to impossible if Naomi kept on looking at her the way she was. But Emily wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

Mexico, India...Naomi really thought this through. I think if she keeps it up she might just have to place Jess and Aiden on a bus back to Bristol because Emily is about to cave...next thing you know they'll be on a blanket in front of a lake...**Review and let me know what you think...should we go on?**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: An quick one to move the story along, will update a bit more soon. Thanks for following!

Disclaimer: Skins=not mine

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"What the fuck?"

Emily was completely frightened as she heard Katie's voice on the other side of the line again. Her sister sounded mad, more mad than she had ever heard her in ages and she should be made seeing as though Emily had been ignoring her calls since her and Naomi had left the museum. Since then, Katie had managed to call her a total of seventeen times which was a records considering her and Naomi had only been able to share a few minutes together before Emily took her phone in her hand to check the time and noticed all the calls and missed text messages.

"Stop yelling" Emily said in a very low voice. She had excused herself from Naomi for a second and was now calling Katie from the loo to get her to calm down. Katie had called way too many times and had l sent way too many text messages but the worse part wasn't the number of messages but the content.

"Don't you dare come and destroy this moment for me Katie, I am just having lunch with a friend…Naomi and I are only friends. There is nothing going on…"

"Yea, well I don't believe you…"

"Why not?"

"Because you've been acting strange…you've been fucking hoping around like a Kagaroo on Redbull and now I know why…the blonde bitch is back…"

"Don't call her that…why the fuck do you hate her so much? Naomi is a good person…"

"Yes, the fucking best…tortured you and made you cry from day one, made you come out the our parents and fuck everything off because of her and as soon as she had you she up and cheated on your with some random…was with her long enough for the girl to off herself one night and then lied about it straight to your face. Emily a fucking girl killed herself because of this bitch and you could'v e been next if it wasn't because..."

"That's enough!" Emily said a bit upset at remembering that time. She wasn't just upset with Katie for reminding her about all the crap that had happened in the past but she was even more upset with herself for allowing all those things that were just happening with Naomi to soften her a bit.

Yes, it was true…for a moment all these words and looks and the moments shared with Naomi were making her forget her plan. In fact, the only reason she had managed to look at her phone was because when she leaned over to spoon-feed Naomi some of her food she had stood up a bit and the phone had fallen straight to the floor. And it was a good thing she had seen her or else she might have prevented a whole lot of embarrassment.

"Yes, it is enough…you're coming with me. I know exactly where you are…"

"You followed me?"

"Of course I fucking followed you Ems, you think I am fucking stupid enough to leave you alone with that witch? I am right outside…now you have six minutes to go back in there, make up some excuse and walk out here so that we could leave or I am going in there and taking that bitch by the hair and remind her who she's messing with…"

"Katie fucking Fitch…" Emily said between her teeth.

"Katie FUCKING Fitch" The older twin said louder and then she hung up and started the stop watch on her phone.

Emily, inside the loo, knew that Katie meant business. She sighed and looked at her phone and then started walking out toward their table where Naomi waited for her smiling. God, she looked so beautiful…even just wearing her work clothes and a bit drained from waking up so early and having to work so hard she looked like an angel. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of a shy Emily walking toward her and when Emily sat down she tried placing her hand on top of the little redheads, but Emily pulled away immediately.

"I got some bad news" she said with a grim face.

Naomi arched her eyebrows with concern and looking straight at Emily. "What is it?"

"I am gonna have to cut this short…I um…something came up at…um…(cough)…work…and I need to head over right away. Do you mind if we…"

"Of course not…I'll call Lakshmi and we'll be out of her in no time…I'll take you over…"

"That's not necessary…" Emily said standing back up and patting her hands on top of Naomi's. "I think I saw a tube station not for from here, I can manage…I really need to get going. It's kind of very urgent."

"All…right" Naomi said with a bit of sad tone "If it's _that_ urgent…"

"Yes" Emily looking at Naomi for second trying to avoid her eyes. Naomi looked so completely disillusioned that for a moment Emily wanted to throw herself in her arms and tell her she wanted to stay with her forever but instead she took a big gulp of her drink, kissed Naomi lightly on the forehead and took off without hardly a goodbye."

"We'll be in touch…" Emily said as she watched her phone for the time and opened the restaurant door. Then she walked right outside where she could see James' car parked a few meters from where she was.

Naomi still couldn't believe herself. She was still unsure how it was that Emily had gone from having such a great time to suddenly having to leave so fast and with such an obviously fake excuse. Naomi knew Emily had lied. She knew every time Emily was lying to her, or at least she thought she did.

Outside, Emily walked rapidly into James' car where an angry Katie told her she was a minute away from walking in the restaurant. Emily begged her to go before Naomi walked outside and found her there and Katie thought for a minute it'd be a great idea to see the blonde and tell her what she was thinking but Emily begged her to leave as soon as they could.

She was quiet the entire ride to their flat, Emily was. So quiet that even Katie was starting to worry about the look of anger on her sister's face.

"You did the right thing" Katie said as she tried to condescendingly pat Emily's shoulder as they both walked into their flat.

"Fuck off" Emily said furiously, pushing Katie to one side and causing her to hit her leg on the sofa.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" Katie said pushing her back a bit, something that made Emily growl and start to grab her sister by the hair.

"You stupid fucking bitch, that hurts" was all Katie could say as she felt herself being pulled down into the sofa with Emily on top of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" James ran into the living room with his mate Gordon and saw his older sisters about ready rip each other apart.

"Holy shit, that's hot" Gordon said as he felt James punch him on the arm and then ran over toward Emily to pull her off of Katie.

"Let me go James…let me fucking go or I am gonna fucking rip you a new one." James held on to his sister as best as he could. He wasn't the most muscular guy but he had a huge growth spurt that made him quite a bit taller than either one of his sisters and was able to carry a screaming Emily down over to his room while he begged his buddy to hold on to Katie.

"Emsy, stop this shit…what the fuck is going on here?"

"I wanna fucking kill her!" Emily said so infuriated by what Katie had made her do that she was ready to pull all the hair extensions out of her sister's head and made her eat them one by one.

"I'd like to see you try" Katie said pulling away from Gordon and running toward Emily and James, but not before being caught by Gordon's embrace. "Let me go, you fucking Ogre" Katie said trying to kick Gordon, very unsuccessfully.

Before his eldest sister could disengage from his best mate's arms, James took the younger twin and pushed her into his room and locked the door.

"Tell me what the fuck is this about? Why are you and Katie ready to kill each other…"

"She fucking embarrassed me James..she's a fucking bitch and is always trying to fuck up my life…"

"Fuck up your life?"

"She made me look like the biggest idiot just now…I was with Naomi…"

"Wait, what? How the hell did Katie even find out about Naomi?"

"I don't know…I thought you had told her..."

"Me? Why would I tell her about Naomi, what do you think I am…some kind of an idiot?"

"No…I just thought…"

"Well, you're wrong…I would never in my life tell Katie what we were up to…and even less tell her about Naomi. Mentioning her to Katie is like mentioning Satan himself…she hates her guts…"

"She sure does…and she just made me look like an idiot in front of her…you know what she did? She just fucking made me leave Naomi at a restaurant we were at with little to no reason by threatening me to go inside and pull her out by the hair and beat her to pieces. Do you know how embarrassing that would've been?…."

"Jesus…"

"I fucking hate her…she's ruining everything…me an Naomi were…" Emily took a sigh and felt some tickling in her stomach. "We were bonding…we were having such a great time."

James felt angry at himself when he saw his sister's hopeful eyes as she spoke of the blonde. He felt terrible at the thought of having allowed Emily to involve herself in this whole 'revenge' thing when he very well knew that Emily hadn't stopped loving Naomi and that she was going to get hurt.

"Ems, I think maybe you should take this as a sign and just leave it…"

"Leave what?" Emily said sitting on her brother's bed, a bit more calm.

"This whole plan…this revenge plot with Naomi. I don't know that this is working the way we envisioned…"

"Of course it's working, it's working perfectly…you should see the way she looks at me, the way she treats me…"

"See this is what I mean…isn't this dangerous? What if you end up caught up with her again?…Emily, she has a family…she has a kid. You might be able to steal her off of that little redhead she was with, but a kid…a kid is a whole 'nother story…"

Emily had completely forgotten about the wife and the kid. For a minute all she had done was be caught up in the feelings of being with Naomi and the fury she felt when Katie practically bullied her out of spending more time with her. She suddenly realized that no matter how much she wanted to punch her sister in the face for being such a fucking bitch, she also wanted to thank her because Katie was ultimately trying to save her from the pain Naomi had once made her feel. She knew Katie was really doing it to protect her, she knew that Katie had her best in mind but she hated being bullied around. She hated being told what to do with her life. She was tired of it all. She needed to have the control.

She walked over to the door and opened it and then walked to the living room where her sister was sitting at the dining table drinking a cup of tea that Gordon had fixed for her.

"Katie…" She said as she approached the table and sat in front of her. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think**...I'll continue as long as you want me to...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Hi sis"

Naomi sighed and smiled at the sound of her half-sister's voice on the other side of the phone instead of one of her clients. The truth was that was that as she drove back to the courthouse the least she actually wanted to do that afternoon was deal with any work conflict. She wasn't in the mood because all she could think about was the reasons why Emily had left from their date so suddenly.

"Hi love…what'cha been up to? How's the kiddo?"

"He's alright…I just put him down for a nap so that I can have time to get ready for tonight. You still coming home on time or should I call the sitter?"

Naomi had completely forgotten about what she had promised Jess. She was so wound up on her thoughts of Emily and how bad she had felt that she had completely forgotten that she'd promised Jess she'd take Aiden for the entire night. And usually that was a fine plan for her. If there was anyone in the world she loved spending time with was her little boogie of a nephew but today she was in the worse mood possible. She was feeling like crap and all she wanted to do was hit the pub and drink herself into oblivion with some of her coworkers and forget about all the thoughts that were ruminating on her mind about Emily's sudden exit from the restaurant in the middle of their date.

"No, don't call her…I'll be home. In fact, I am not feeling all that well…give me a few minutes to call my secretary to reschedule my last few meetings with the clients."

"You not feeling well? You alright? Do you want me to cancel re-schedule? I can call Jimmy…"

"No…don't…please." Naomi said as she headed over toward her house instead of work. "I'll be fine; I am just a bit overwhelmed with this last case. Nothing a little time with Sir Aiden of Bristol won't cure."

Jessy smiled and thought about how sweet her step-sister was with her little boy. This was one of the reasons she loved her so dearly, both her and Gina had accepted her and her son into their lives and welcomed them as if they were their own.

"Well, even if you say is nothing I still think maybe you caught what Aiden and I had…I will make you Gina's soup just in case…"

"Fine, whatever" Naomi said rolling her eyes at her sister. "Just try not to burn the house down while you're at it, will you?"

Jess laughed well knowing Naomi would never let her live her horrible cooking skills down. "Come on, it was just those two times…and the second time was my dad's fault. He was the one that called me over to watch the game and distracted me from the kitchen…"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fitch's flat, Katie and Emily were having a bit of a heated discussion.

"You've got no right Kay, no right to bully me around the way you do…we aren't in school anymore. Katie I am a fucking adult, when are you gonna start to treat me like one?"

"When you start to act like one" Katie said getting up and fetching some more tea. "You think getting involved with Campbell again is acting adult? Emily, the girl is a time bomb waiting to happen…you have been doing so well…you were working, had been going clean for a bit…"

"I was working at Tesco's making shit money, sleeping the entire day and not even getting up to bathe or eat food for days…how is that doing well? You think I like living this way?"

"Of course not…but look at you, you're up and you're doing things…"

"Because of her…because of Naomi…"

"Well that's my point…that's why I don't want her nearby. You shouldn't be up and running because Naomi showed up in your life. You should be doing things for yourself. You should be trying to live for you…not for her."

Emily looked down at the floor because she knew Katie was right. She knew it was all true and it made her mad. It made her furious with herself for allowing Naomi and Katie and everyone else to control her life. She was through.

"I am not doing anything for her…I am doing it for myself…If you only knew…"

"If I only knew what?"

Emily stayed quiet for a minute because she wasn't sure that telling Katie her plan was the best of ideas, but she was tired of being criticized. She wanted to show Katie that she wasn't just being daft about Naomi. That she wasn't the stupid little Emily they all thought she was. That she wasn't broken, that she didn't need fixing. That she could fix herself.

"Nothing, never…"

"No, fucking tell me" Katie said hitting the top of the table with her hand.

"I am not as stupid as you think I am. My meeting with Naomi wasn't about me wanting to befriend her or date her or anything of that matter…"

"Oh yea, so what was it about?"

"It's about revenge."

"What?"

Emily smiled thinking that Katie would be very proud of what she was about to tell her. If she knew Katie like she thought she did, she was sure that her sister would be proud of Emily finally standing up for herself and especially if that meant that she was going to stick it to Naomi.

"What are you fucking stupid?"

Katie had sat and heard all the cockamamie plan that her siblings had come up with to get revenge on Naomi and she thought it was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard in her entire life. If James hadn't gone out to meet some girl just a few minutes before she may have had the right might to kick him in the 'nads for allowing Emily to get into such an idiotic plan. How can she be part of a family filled with people that stupid?"

"I am not stupid, I am doing what I needed to have done years ago. I need this Katie, I need to fucking see her suffer like I've suffered. This is the only way I can ever gain my life back. This is the only way for me to move on."

Katie felt a surge of complete frustration at watching the anger in her twins eyes. She felt anger at knowing that no matter what she had one throughout all those years nothing had been able to fix the way what had happened to her sister. It was as if Naomi had broken her apart so much that there was nothing and no one in the world that would ever be able to put her back together. The Emily she once know, the brave Emily that she had grown up with...the one that used to hold her at night when she thought there were ghosts in the bathroom, the one that stood up to their parents and told them she was gay and it didn't matter what they thought, the one that once kicked her arse in the love ball and told her she needed to be her own person was gone. And it was all Naomi's fault.

"I'll take care of this" Katie got up off the chair she had sat down in and took her jumper in her hand and started walking out the door.

"What the fuck are you going?"

"I am gonna settle this Naomi shit right, this minute...if getting over her is what you need to do then you will fucking get over this once and for all."

* * *

Will be back soon with more...Sorry it's so short.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So short, I know...I'll make them longer. I'll try.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

CHAPTER 15

_"You fucking cow"_

_Emily pushed her sister against the lockers with the most force she'd exerted in her entire life. The anger that she felt inside, the bitterness she had about what she had just heard her sister say to Naomi was drowning her inside. All she could see was red. _

_"Get off…get off" Katie pleaded as she felt Emily's hand pull her and push her against the walls of the hallway adjacent to the gymnasium where the ball was being held. In their entire life, all the years they'd spent together Katie had never seen her sister look so mad. She'd never seen Emily stand up for herself. Especially never against her. _

"Don't you fucking dare get involved in this" Emily said while she took Katie by the collar and pushed her against the door before she was going to open it. Katie looked at her sister and for a moment she felt scared of watching that anger she had seen in Emily's eyes. She'd only seen Emily this mad once before.

"I fucking hate you" Emily said yelling out so loud that even the neighbor's dog started to bark. "I fucking hate the way you always wanna control everything in my life like I am a fucking marionette that everyone can just pull and push around…as if I am completely worthless. I hate you and I hate her and I fucking hate my fucking life."

Emily was so angry that she did not notice how hard she had been pushing her sister up against the door until she heard her gasping for air.

"Emily…please stop" she heard Katie as she felt her legs start to wobble and her head start to spin. Emily was suffocating her. She had gone completely mad.

* * *

In her own flat Naomi watching Aiden play Legos while a kiddie movie was playing in the background and she watched her sister put the finishing touches on her look.

"I can't believe you did it…I thought we had said you were going to remain red."

"I was tired of seeing it…I was tired of seeing red, I needed a new look"

Naomi smiled, though she wasn't really in the mood for smiling as she had spent the entire time she was watching Jess get dressed battling whether to call or text Emily and try to find out why it was that was happening with her. It was never like Emily to take off like that, with no real reason for it. At least not the Emily she once knew.

And for a moment she found herself listing out the reason why Emily may have left that way. Had she been intimidated by the way Naomi was treating her? Was the pre-planned date too much? Had she messed it up with her? What if Emily had only wanted to be friends and Naomi had gone too far. Why did she always have to go too far? Couldn't she have patience? Couldn't she have waited for Emily to give her signals?

"But she did, she gave me signals…the way she was looking at me. The way she smiled and flirted…those were signs. She still loves me, I know she does." She told herself as she gulped down the last bit of wine she had poured herself a bit before. She hadn't wanted to drink, but her nerves were all over the place. She needed something to calm her down a bit. She still had a whole night to take care of Aiden.

"Jimmy is here" Jess said looking at her phone and smiling. "He just messaged me. He wants to come up and meet you."

Naomi rolled her eyes because she had just changed into her comfy pyjamas and taken off her make-up and was in no mood to meet or see anyone new at the moment. Even if it was her sister's new boyfriend.

"Oh, I really want to meet him Jess…you know I do. But I am really not feeling well at all. You and the monkey have already had it but this poor Jimmy hasn't been exposed. I think it's safer that he refrains from coming up here and being infected. I think I might just need to quarantine…"

"Alright then, no need for drama" Jess said grabbing her purse. "I know how much you having to get dressed after you're already wearing your god-awful excuse for pyjamas."

"I told you already, my lack of pyjama knowledge comes from the fact that once upon a time I was free to sleep in the nude…those were the days…the days when I could rest as the almighty guy upstairs intended…in my birthday suit."

"I told you, sleep naked all you want I don't mind…"

"It's not your I am worried about, it's your k-i-d and his bad habit of walking off his own bed in the middle of the night and jumping into bed with me.

"Whose fault is that? He does it because he knows you let him do whatever the heck he wants."

Naomi couldn't pretend that was a lie. She definitely let Aiden do whatever he wanted with her. After all, that's what aunts were for. To spoil the kids…and if any aunt in the entire world knew how to spoil a kid that was Naomi Campbell.

She rolled her eyes at her sister and told her to go and stop annoying her before she changed her mind about staying with Aiden. She then got up and poured another bit of wine on her glass and then saw her nephew frantically running around the carpet throwing toys at a Lego castle he had made her build a few minutes before. She sighed and poured the bit of wine into the sink and washed the wine glass and then went to sit.

"Why the fuck hasn't she called me? What the fuck could she be up to?"

* * *

Emily hadn't felt so horrible in her entire life. Her head was still spinning and her legs were shaking at the thought of what she had just done. She couldn't believe it had all come to this.

"Let me go!" Katie was finally about to hold herself up and push her sister off of her. If she hadn't Emily may have choked the life out of her and as Katie looked over to her sister she never thought she'd hear those words come out of her own mouth. Not about Emily, at least.

"We're over…I am through with this…I don't need this."

Katie walked over to her sister's room and picked up a few things that were scattered around the room, placed them in a small bag she'd brought with her on the trip and started storming out the door.

"What the fuck do you mean you're through?"

"I am through with you Emily…I am done. I can't do this anymore."

Emily reacted immediately when she saw her sister's eyes filled with tears. A lump in her throat and that feeling of complete despair started to hit her body at the sound of the harshest words she'd heard Katie ever utter out of her mouth, and they were about her.

"I don't ever wanna see you in my life ever again Emily. Maybe James is still willing to deal with this bullshit, but I am not. Maybe mum and dad had the right idea. You are a lost case. Goodbye"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright so now I've got two fics to update side by side and I am gonna try my best to update them as regularly as possible. Let's see how this is gonna go. Luckily I've got time to update these days so you might be in lucky. As usual, thank you so very much for your follows, comments and for your patience...I know you're used to my hyper-updates of five chapters a day...maybe this will go slower but I am here until the end. Let's get on with it then.

Disclaimer: Still now mine...when it is, I'll let you know.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Naomi was exhausted by the time she placed Aiden to bed and read him his bedtime story. If she was truthful with herself, reading to him and telling him stories at bedtime was one of her favorite things to do but for some reason that evening she wasn't very focused and having to read and re-read the same stories to her nephew was becoming completely exhausting. So when he finally fell asleep she walked over toward the kitchen and decided to pour herself a bit more wine. That's when she saw the message. It was from Emily.

_"Sorry about before. You still awake?"_

At reading that she smiled so widely that she thought her cheeks were going to explode. She closed her eyes and felt a million things at remembering how beautiful Emily looked that afternoon when they had been together. She still couldn't believe she hadn't been able to take her to the final part of their little 'travel date'…the grand finale was a surprise she was sure Emily would've loved. Now she wondered why it was that Emily had really left, she wished Emily would tell her.

_"It's okay; yes…I am still awake. Can't fall asleep for some reason."_

Emily couldn't fall asleep either. She had tried, she had spent about two hours trying to calm herself down after what had just happened with Katie but she just couldn't handle this entire thing. All she did was think about that last few minutes, the last few bits of the fight and how mad she had gotten. She hadn't been that mad in so long and she hated it. She hated herself for what she had done to Katie.

No matter how horrible her sister had ever been to her, no matter how much shit she had done to her in t past…Katie was her sister and she had been one of the only people in the world that had helped her survive these years of pure pain. How could she have done that to her? What could've pushed her so over the edge that she had attempted to bring her sister enough harm. What if Katie hadn't had the force to push her away? What could've happened then?

She stood up with the phone in her hands and she saw it clearly. This was all Naomi. It was all about Naomi and it had all been about her.

_"I can't sleep either. I can't stop thinking"_ Emily wrote back immediately.

_"Thinking about what?"_ Naomi texted back, hoping she could get an answer as to why Emily had fled the restaurant so quickly.

Emily closed her eyes after she read Naomi's question. She wanted to tell her what had just happened with Katie and how much of a mess her life was in but for some reason deep inside herself there was something that kept her from doing it. The truth was that if it had been years ago, before everything happened and Naomi and her were together she may have been able to tell the blonde anything. But before answering she remembered that no matter how much she wanted it to be different, this Naomi wasn't the person she had felt in love with back in middle school. This Naomi was the cause of all her pain and all the troubles in her life. And she couldn't trust her. She wouldn't trust her ever again. All she wanted now was her revenge. Revenge was all she needed to end this nightmare of a life she had been living in up to now. After this thing with Katie that's all she wanted. She wanted for all this to be over as soon as possible. She just wanted to move on.

_"About you"_ Emily texted as she bit her lip in anticipation. She knew that what she was about to do was gonna break this blonde girl in pieces, but Naomi deserved it. All of this shit that was going on was because of Naomi. Her entire life was in pieces and she needed to pick them up on her own. So she didn't hold back. It was all or nothing now.

_"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you this entire time and I'd do anything…absolutely anything to have you with me right now."_

_ "Where are you right now?"_ Naomi wrote rapidly, without really knowing how to answer to Emily.

_"In my room, in my bed, all alone…naked"_

Naomi dropped her wine glass on the floor and jumped away from it so that she wouldn't cut her feet. She wasn't expecting that response from Emily, not after the way she had left the restaurant a few hours before.

Inside the room she heard Aiden start to cry and she ran to him without regards to the pieces of wine glass on the floor. While she laid her little nephew down on the bed and lulled him back to sleep her hands were shaking from the thoughts that were fleeting her mind. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, after all…this response from Emily was the response she'd been wanting to have for the last five years. After she saw Aiden had gone back to bed she ran over to the kitchen and picked up her phone and took a look at her response again.

"Oh my fucking god…" she said to herself as she started to type. Her nerves were gonna get the better of her. After a few attempts at typing something back Naomi couldn't hold it any longer. She decided to take a plunge and just jump in. This was Emily for fucks sake. This was the woman she loved.

"Naked, eh?" She said before Emily could say hello.

Emily laughed and bit her lips at hearing Naomi's voice. Maybe they had only dated for a few months back in college but if there was one thing Emily could recognize was the desire in Naomi's voice. She had her exactly where she wanted her...she couldn't hold back now.

"Completely naked…completely alone and thinking about you…"

Naomi bit her own lips so hard that she felt a bit of blood afterward. Hearing Emily's sultry voice turned her on so much, she knew exactly how this game was gonna end…but this time she didn't care about stopping.

"What about me?" She said as she walked over to Aiden's room and checked that he was asleep, and then she took a breath and walked over and sat on the sofa and turned off the TV. All she wanted right now was Emily and she wanted nothing else to steal attention away from her.

"About having you here with me…I'd take your hand and run it along my leg and all the way up my thigh…so you could see how wet I am a right now" Emily said in a hushed voice.

"Fuck" Naomi said between long breaths as she felt her own body aching with desire for the little redhead. "I'd die to see that"

For a second Emily was doubtful about what she was gonna do. She wasn't sure she was ready to do it but what she was sure of was that after what had just happened with Katie she now had no choice but to go on with her plan. She couldn't back down now, no matter how much this was gonna hurt.

"Why don't you?" Emily said provocatively.

"Why don't I what?" Naomi said a bit confused.

"Why don't you come see it?" Emily said as she started to walk over toward her room and take off her clothes. The heat inside her house had gone up so many degree that she was sure her entire face had turned completely red.

Naomi gasped at the thought of that. She'd seriously give anything to see Emily right now, especially if she was in fact in the position she was describing. Thought she had never envisioned things going so fast with them since the day she first saw Emily she also knew that that all she wanted to do was take her in her arms and make love to her senselessly. And now was her chance, Emily was offering her a chance to be with her once again and she wasn't sure exactly why it was she was holding back. Then, without regards to her state of arousal a loud crash behind her reminded her why. It was Aiden screaming.

"Fucks sake" Naomi said as she saw what had just happened. "Em, I am sorry…I gotta go. Shit…"

Without allowing Emily to say goodbye Naomi hung up the phone and ran over to the kitchen where her little nephew had just stepped all over the pieces of wine glass she had forgotten to pick up before and he was now crying.

"What happened? She said extremely upset as she pulled him up to the kitchen counter and then ran over to the first aid kit they had stashed in a cabinet below.

"It hurts" Aiden said as he cried and held on to his foot.

On the other side of town Emily was more furious than she had ever been in her entire life.

"She hung up on me? She fucking hung up on me?" She said as she threw the phone on the bed and then kicked the door.

"How _dare_ she do that?"

She was so furious that she didn't even hear the door of her flat open and the muffled voices coming from the outside. She opened her own door and started walking toward the kitchen to fetch a drink; she sure was needing one right now.

"Who the fuck are you?" She said to the person standing in the kitchen next to her brother James looking at her with scared eyes.

"Hi Emsy, this is Jessy…my girlfriend" James said as he took the little girl by the arm and pulled her closer to him. "Jess, this is Emily Fitch, my sister."

"Nice to meet you"

* * *

Yea so...great timing as usual Jimmy Fitch...**Review in the box below and let me know**...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Little short one to move stuff along...will be back soon with more. I might update When you find me as well, we'll see...

Disclaimer: same

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"A kid?"

Emily couldn't believe what her brother was telling her.

"Yes, Emsy…a kid…a child, you know…a smaller version of a human…nothing major…"

"Nothing major? Nothing fucking major James? How old is this woman? She can't be more than…"

"18…she turned 18 a few months ago"

"So she's 18 with a four year old? Nice job James, real nice…I am fucking dying to see what Jenna has to say about this…"

"Oh you shut the fuck up…mum can say whatever the fuck she wants about it. I like this girl, okay? I don't give a fuck whether mum or dad or Katie…or even _you_ approve of her. This is none of your business."

Emily walked over to her room a bit furious. Though she had to admit this girl Jessica didn't seem all that bad when they were talking for the first few minutes, as soon as she had found out about her child this had made Emily a bit furious.

And as she sat and thought about it she couldn't understand why it was that she was so mad. She had always approved of James' conquests, though there hadn't been too many of them. Despite the fact that she was always a complete mess, one thing that Emily did have was that she was supportive of both James and Katie with the people they had chosen for themselves.

And it wasn't just because they had supported her with the Naomi thing, but also simply because she loved them. She knew deep inside that whomever they chose to be with…in the end it was their own choice. If that person was the person that made them happy, she was happy for them. So she wasn't completely sure why it was she was so upset about James' new girlfriend. There was something…something that she couldn't put her finger on. Something wrong with her, and she didn't know what.

"I know...I know it isn't but I just…I don't know James, there's something about her…something that just rubs me the wrong way."

"There's nothing wrong with her Emsy, she's…she's great. Just give her a chance, okay? Get to know her first before judging her. It's what I'd do for you."

Emily took a breath and calmed herself down before heading over to her brother and pulling him into a hug.

"Fine" She said rolling her eyes. "You're right, I should give her a chance…this kid thing is a bit of a shocker…and then there's the hair."

"The hair?" James said laughing a bit.

"That shade of pink…not doing her any favors."

James laughed because for some reason he never thought he'd be having a conversation like this one with his sister Emily. Criticizing his dating choices (and their hairstyles) was more the style of his other sister…which by the way he was now starting to wonder where she could be at this late hour.

"You starting to sound like Katie…who by the way is being awful quiet, is she even home?"

Emily closed her eyes and thought about what had happened a few hours before and she wasn't sure how she was gonna answer her brother. She knew that he wasn't gonna be happy about what had happened. They relied on Katie's help for living and not having a job plus losing Katie's help had them in the worse situation they had been in…well, ever.

"Fuck…this isn't gonna be easy…sit down bro, you're gonna need to be sitting for this one."

* * *

In another part of town Jess appeared in the pediatric urgent care center looking for her sister and her son.

"Aiden Francis McFoienaugh" She said to the nurse as she saw her sister come walk over next to her son who sat on a wheel chair with a smile on his face.

"They are letting us out, it was nothing…he was bleeding a lot and I got scared but the cut is superficial."

"Thank God" Jessy said as she walked over to her son and kissed him on the forehead. "You okay, monkey?"

"Nurse gave me a giraffe, mama" he said looking at his mum and laughing a bit as he showed her a lolli in the shape of a giraffe that the nurse had give him for behaving well.

"He was yelling from the pain so they gave him something…he's gonna be a bit loopy for a bit but he'll be alright." Naomi said laughing.

Jessy took her son in her arms and they both started to walk away toward the car.

"So how did it go with Jimmy?" Naomi said laughing a bit. "Did we interrupt anything…you know…interesting?"

Jessy laughed and punched her sister in the arm. "Not really…we had a great time together…drinks, dinner, you know…the usual and then we went over to his house but his sister was there so I met her…"

"His sister, the one from France?"

"What?"

"You said he was having that party over the weekend for his sister that was coming from France…right?"

"Right yea…but no…not that sister. His other sister…this one lives with him. They are roommates."

"Great…"

"Yea…and guess what?"

"What?"

"She's gay…" she said putting Aiden into his safety seat in the car and starting to buckle him in.

"What's gay mama?" Aiden said as he kept on playing with the candied giraffe in his hand.

Jess and Naomi both laughed at the moment Aiden had chosen to regress back from the high of the meds they had given him and barge into their conversation.

"Gay means happy, love" Naomi said looking at Jess and smiling.

"Okay" Aiden said as he kept playing and Naomi turned the ignition key and waited for her sister to buckle herself into the seat and close the door.

"Mama" Aiden said after a minute of silence.

"Yea baby?" Jess said before turning on the radio in Naomi's car.

"I am soooo gay right now." He said laughing loudly.

At hearing that both Jess and Naomi couldn't help but start to laugh loudly along with Aiden.

"What the heck did they give him?" Jess said to Naomi who couldn't stop laughing.

"It was just a little pain med…doctor said it was nothing."

"I'm gay, gay, gay, gay…gay, gay, gay…" Aiden sang along as he bounced the giraffe up and down the seat and laughed like a maniac.

"Jesus Christ" Naomi said as she had taken her phone out of her pocket and started to make a quick video of her nephew.

"What are you doing?"

"Gina and your dad are gonna love this…what are you again Aiden?"

"I'm gay" Aiden yelled out with his hands up in the air as both Jess and Naomi laughed even louder. Naomi couldn't help but send the video over to her parents; she knew they'd get a kick out of this moment.

_"Look mum, your grandson's first high. LOL"_

And on that note suddenly Naomi had completely forgotten about Emily and all that had gone on a few moments before the incident with Aiden. She'd spend an entire hour on videochat with Gina, Kirean and Jess laughing while Aiden went to bed and then she went right to sleep. And that is how it always went, Naomi's family had always been the only thing that kept her sane when Emily had gone. And she loved them for it. She loved them more than words could express.

Before going to sleep she looked at her phone and remembered the way she had left Emily right before the incident and bit her lip.

"It's so fucking late"

She was a bit upset because if it was just a little earlier she may have taken Emily's offer with her eyes closed.

_"I am soooo very sorry for hanging up on you, I hope you don't hate me for it. I'd give anything to be with your right now, if I could."_

_"Why can't you?" _Emily texted back immediately upon receiving her text.

_"I've got court in five hours. Can we meet afterwards? Around 2?"_

Emily didn't answer anything back and thought Naomi waited for quite a bit for her response eventually her eyes tired out and she couldn't wait anymore; she went right to sleep without an answer from the redhead she loved so much.

* * *

Yes, Aiden...we are all gay...**care to review? Box is right below.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Oh, how I wish I had time (and stamina) to spoil you with multi-chapter updates like I used to do but I've trying to make my chapters longer to make up for it. Here's a bit. Let me know what you think about it and if I shall go on.

Disclaimer: Skins' not mine, Naomily maybe just a little bit.

* * *

CHAPTER 18

There are situations in life that are so significant that they manage to change your entire demeanor, your entire self. And this situation, this revenge plot that Emily had ruminating in her mind for the past week and a half had made her life give a complete 360 and as she walked up the steps of the court wearing the most provocative dress she could buy and some of Katie's stiletto heals, Emily Fitch most definitely felt different. She was almost another version of herself.

"Ms. Fitch?"

A voice familiar to her broke the venomous thoughts that had been crossing her mind since the night before. You see, ever since Naomi had hung on her attempt to seduce her Emily had gotten even more furious than ever before. And after her brother's girlfriend had left their flat she had barricaded herself in her room and had hardly had a couple of hours of proper shut-eye as she did nothing more than think about the reasons Naomi had hung up on her.

She knew…or at least, she thought she knew why it was that Naomi had gotten so spooked when she'd proposed Naomi come over to her house to be together. Of course she couldn't do it. It was the middle of the night and Naomi had a wife and a kid to attend to. What possible excuse could she give that little wife of hers for leaving at that hour? There was none.

Just the thought of Naomi's faithfulness to this woman infuriated Emily to no extent. It was unfair, it was complete bollocks how Naomi had chosen to respect this other woman and not respect her. She knew that it was ridiculous to compare cheating on your wife (whom you have a kid with) to cheating on your college girlfriend who you've only been with for a few months, but this rationale did not make Emily's heart hurt any less.

To Emily, that Emily from years before Naomi was her entire world. She had loved her fully and entirely since the first moment she ever discovered what it was that love felt like. And she had waited, she had chased her, she had challenged her to love her back. And then finally, after Emily had broken through Naomi's fears she'd let her down in the worse possible hurt Emily, it made her furious to think that this person she'd love so much cared so little about her that she was willing to cheat on her with some random girl after Emily had given herself to her fully.

And now, as she walked over to execute her plan of revenge all the fury from inside her burnt like red coal at the thought that Naomi was still willing to use her. Though, yes…Emily had placed herself in that position, she had volunteered to be used in order to have Naomi pay back for what she did…she could not help but feel extremely hurt by the fact that no matter how much Emily had loved this woman, to Naomi she was just another girl with whom to have a nice shag on the side while her wife and child slept safely in their 'little home.' The fury from those thoughts only amped Emily's desire for payback even more. Every moment that passed she more and more sure that Naomi needed to pay for all this. And she was here to collect the payment.

"Mr. Charles? How are you?"

"I am doing very well" The elder barrister said as she looked his former client up and down for a second in awe at seeing the sudden change in appearance from the last time he had seen her. "What brings you to our humble grounds on this lovely afternoon, young lady?"

Emily rolled her eyes internally and suddenly felt a bit gross at watching the look in her lawyer's eyes. She wondered for a second how her sister Katie could stand being gawked at that way by these kinds of men and this only helped remind her of the situation she was with her sister. One more piece of coal to the furnace of hate building up inside of the little redhead's mind.

"Just visiting a friend" She said smiling at someone that stood right behind him. Without regards to the conversation she tapped the elder man on the shoulder and started walking toward Naomi who had just walked out of a room and was talking to a few other men all dressed in fancy suits. "And here she is…it was nice seeing you again Mr. Charles…have a great rest of your day."

At seeing Emily, Naomi felt her world start to spin out of control. While it was true that she had summoned Emily to meet up with her during her lunch hour, she hadn't really heard back from the little redhead and she assumed she was too busy or maybe still at upset at what happened the night before. In fact, she had tried to sleep but had gotten up way too early with all kinds of ridiculously jealous thoughts about the reasons why Emily had left so suddenly from the restaurant before.

And as she drove to work, way too early that morning all she could think about was how little they had actually talked about. In fact, she noticed they hadn't shared much about their present lives and had rather spent most of the time reminiscing of the past, of their friends, of college and the good times they had lived together. The truth was that if Naomi really thought about it, she knew very little of this new Emily…this grown up, gorgeous, sensual, confident and awe-striking Emily that walked over toward her smiling and saluted her with a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today" Naomi said biting her lip while she waved goodbye to a few people who had been in the courtroom with her just a few minutes prior.

"Thought I'd surprise you" Emily said as she took Naomi's hand and started walking rapidly through the hallway full of people toward somewhere specific.

Naomi smiled at the thought of Emily planning to surprise her with her presence after work. She thought for sure she could grow to enjoy work a lot more if every time she walked out of court she found herself with Emily waiting for her right outside. Especially if she waited for her looking like that.

"Em, where are we going? You know the exit is back the other way." Naomi said as she followed Emily into through a door that led to a small open space terrace between buildings where Naomi would often escape to have a fag when she had been having a particularly bad day.

"I know" Emily said shutting the door and pressing Naomi right against it as she started to kiss her neck. "But I couldn't hold it any longer, I want you."

Before Naomi could even respond to that she felt Emily's hands pushing her even more against the door and her lips crash into her own with immeasurable desire. Her heartbeat started to race and her knees felt week at the taste of Emily's lips hugging hers. She'd been waiting five years, five incredibly painful years wanting…needing to kiss her that now that it was all happening Naomi could not hold back the explosive emotions inside of her and the feeling of ecstasy she felt now that Emily was kissing her.

"I fucking…" Naomi tried to say something while Emily pulled back a bit to catch their breath, but Emily did not allow her to finish without pushing Naomi back and kissing her again. As she did that, Naomi tried to move her hands on Emily's body but the little redhead did not allow it taking both of the blonde's arms and pulling them up against the door while she pressed her own body up against her.

Despite the pain Naomi felt when her knuckles crashed against the hard wall, she tried to push against Emily's hands that were now holding her arms up on top of Naomi's head. Emily did not allow Naomi to move as she made her way back to her neck and started suck at her pulse point.

She had to admit that the way Emily was kissing her was turning her ow more than she'd ever been in a while but she also felt a bit restrained and frustrated at not being allowed to touch the little redhead. At that moment all she wanted to do was touch her, feel her. She wanted to envelope her arms around her and hold her close to herself but though Emily was now making her way down toward Naomi's chest with a row of kisses for some reason she felt so far apart. She felt like there was a much needed connection that her and Emily had always had when they were making love.

"Em, I don't think we should…" Naomi tried to say before Emily let go of her arms and pulled the blonde's head in for another very passionate kiss. As she kissed her she started to work both her hands down Naomi's side first on top of her buttoned down shirt and then underneath it. In a matter of seconds Emily pulled Naomi's suit jacket off and was unbuttoning her shirt while her hands made their way down the blonde's s body smoothly. Naomi tried touching Emily, wanting desperately to hold on to her just for a bit but every time she did Emily would pull away and would only push her even more against the wall, kissing her more roughly than Naomi thought possible.

And it wasn't that Naomi wasn't turned on by this sudden strike of dominance that had overtaken the little redhead. It wasn't the first time Emily and her had experienced something like that. But each time they had been together before it was back in college, they were just two young girls who were crazy about each other and learning and exploring and getting to sex and love and desire together. Back then they knew nothing else, they wanted nothing else than to be with one another as much as they possibly could. So when Emily did something like that Naomi only stood back and enjoyed it fully, she enjoyed Emily and their love fully. It was the most amazing moments of her entire life.

But this time, whether it was because of the nerves, or the situation or the time that had passed between them, Naomi felt a bit sad about what was going on at the moment. She wanted this second 'first time' with Emily to be completely different. She had envisioned it to be in a whole other way.

Before she could beg Emily to stop she felt the little redhead's hand unbutton her trouser and felt her small hand start to work her way down underneath her pants.

"Holy mother of…" She tried to say before Emily kissed her again with full force. Her hand was now slowly exploring Naomi's insides, something that made the blonde gasp to catch some air into her lungs.

"You're so wet" Emily whispered in the Naomi's ear as her finger made their way fully inside her, she heard her moan loudly. "I'm gonna fuck you 'til I hear you yelling out my name"

"Emily, we can't…" Naomi said gasping for air as she felt her inside her. She knew very well that the walls of that place were thin enough to be heard so she bit her lips hard enough to contain herself. She could hardly do it, as she more Naomi tried to control it, the more Emily did to drive her wild. This time she tried to hold on to the wall and to any place but she couldn't find anywhere to hold on to.

After a bit of searching, she pulled Emily by the shoulders and pulled her closer to her. Her sudden movement made Emily look at her, their foreheads now touching slightly as the blonde tried harder to hold on. After a few seconds of trying to catch her breath she opened her eyes and found herself mesmerized by the sight of Emily's deep brown eyes staring back at her. A million sensations took over her entire body as she looked at her a bit and Naomi couldn't help but move her hands along Emily's neck and cup her cheeks to pull her closer. She had needed her so much, she missed her so much that Naomi had to close her eyes for another second once again to keep herself from crying from the mix of emotions that engulfed her.

She wanted to tell her so many things at that moment, she wanted to tell her how much she loved her and how she had never stopped loving her and how sorry she was for having abandoned her…for having cheated…for having ran away from her and for losing all that time she had without her. She wanted to tell her so much. But the lump in her throat prevented her from uttering a single word and instead she tried her best to bite her lip and contain the desire to yell out all that was inside of her as Emily fucked her senselessly.

"Emily…" Naomi finally yelled just seconds before she felt herself explode all over the little redhead's hand. Emily smiled and held on to Naomi's waist with her left arm and looked into her beautiful blue eyes as the blonde trembled underneath her.

For a minute after the stayed quietly holding on to the each other, without moving. Emily was paralyzed by the things she had just felt as she watched Naomi completely melt underneath her. Slowly, she moved her trembling hands gently up Naomi's body as the blonde watched with complete adoration. So many troubled emotions filled Emily's heart as each inch of her felt like she wanted to hold on to Naomi and never allow her to go ever again.

Still a bit breathless, Naomi watched Emily's eyes watching her and she felt the most amazing she'd felt in the longest. Her heart was racing, her entire body felt as if it was getting ready to levitate right into the sky and fly away like a stray balloon. She smiled as she finally felt Emily's hand reach her cheeks, she took her hand into her on and kissed it lightly. Emily closed her eyes at the simple gesture and took a breath trying to find the courage for what she was about to do. She once again placed her forehead against the blonde's, battling her own mind to allow just a few more seconds of this she'd been wanting so much for so long.

But her mind was futile as all the thoughts of anger, resentment and revenge flooded back in and made her pull herself away immediately.

"I gotta go" She said letting go of the blonde slowly, something that Naomi wasn't gonna allow.

"Go? Where? No…don't go…" Her arms reaching out to pull Emily by the waist right back toward her.

"I am sorry" Emily said trying her best not to look into Naomi's blue-eyes. "I only just came to say hello…but I actually have to go take care of something…you know…for work."

"Alright" Naomi said sadly as she felt Emily's hands pulling her arms off of her. "Hello then" Naomi said a bit bitterly as she turned away from Emily and started to button up her shirt and tuck it back into her trousers.

Emily stared at her a bit frustrated with herself and then rapidly took a breath and knelt down a bit to pick up Naomi's suit jacket that laid carelessly on the floor next to her own purse. She tried to help Naomi into it, but the blonde took it from her, cleaned it off a bit and then dressed herself quickly.

"Don't be upset" Emily finally said as she watched Naomi finish ironing her suit back into place with her own fingers.

"I am not upset" Naomi responded whilst she took Emily by the chin with her hand and gave her a peck on the lips. "This is the best hello I've ever had in,like, my entire life" she said starting to laugh a bit.

"It sure was" Emily said cupping Naomi's face with her hands and kissing her sweetly. She shouldn't have allowed for that but for a moment she did…for a single second she lost track of her mission and allowed herself to indulge in this. She was only human.

"I reckon I may have to start passing by to say hello more often" she finally said as she let go of Naomi who lingered with her eyes closed even after Emily had stopped kissing her.

Naomi caressed Emily's cheek and kissed her hands again once or twice and then started to walking over to the door as Emily followed her. Emily took her by the hand and Naomi smiled as they walked side by side toward the other side of the court where the actual exit was located.

"So you definitely, definitely, definitely _must_ get back to work?" Naomi said with a bit of a sad face as Emily let go of her hand.

Emily took a breath before answering her because right now all she wanted to do was stay with her, but she couldn't.

"Yea" she said a bit bitterly. She wanted to cry and scream and yell at herself for being so weak to Naomi's charms. Naomi's smile and her eyes and her smell just rendered her useless. She had to escape before she said or did something that wasn't in the plan.

Naomi pouted and she looked around and then gave Emily a very quick peck on the lips. Emily smiled and started walking haphazardly toward the other direction. Before she could go down the steps Naomi said something that made Emily heart skip a beat.

"I'll miss you"

Suddenly, Emily closed her eyes and was transported back to a time long ago near some lockers, in the hallway, at their school and desperation and desire of Naomi's lips incisively kissing hers as Emily's back and head crashed against the lockers.

"_I can't stand it, I can't…" Naomi said as she kissed Emily heedlessly. _

_"It's okay…it's okay" Emily said caressing her face as she kissed her back sweetly. _

A tear fell own Emily's cheek as she pulled the phone to her ear and pretended not to have heard her. Naomi sighed and held her gaze for a minute as she watched Emily walk away she felt painful pangs in her stomach. For some reason what had just happened made her feel unease.

Emily walked rapidly pretending to talk and then wiped the tears from her eyes before looking back at Naomi who had already turned back and was walking the other way. She shook her head in frustration and started walking even faster toward the train before she allowed her heart to take the better of her and she'd find herself running back up those stairs after her. She couldn't do that now. She had more important things to take care of. So after another breath she took her phone off her ear and started dialing.

"So you ready for me?" She said as she finally reached the tube station and stopped for a second.

"Only if you think you're ready" the other voice said back to her.

"Course I'm ready..." She said loudly. "I was born ready, bitch."

* * *

**So...what do you think? Shall we continue? **


End file.
